<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frostbite by pepperimps01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871192">Frostbite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01'>pepperimps01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Casey Jones (TMNT), Bisexual Donatello (TMNT), Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon? I dont know her, Different perspectives, Enemies to Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hate tagging, Jonatello, M/M, Minor Swearing, Mostly from Casey, Multi, Pansexual April O' Neil, Pre Season 5, Splinter is still alive, TCEST DNI, This is an AU, Trans Character, Updating tags as I go, a rare pair but i dont care, buckle up kiddos, different POVs, love triangles suck, mondo gecko uses he/they pronouns, my first tmnt fic lets go, now it's kinda wild, post season 4 tho, shredder is dead, the opposite of slow burn kinda, this started as a jonatello fic and now, updates every Friday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Jones was supposed to loathe Donatello. They were rivals to the core, as it should be. But he couldn't.<br/>And with the rise of a new, dangerous mutant, their rivalry is brought to the test. As is their shared feelings for a certain redhead. </p><p> Angst, Capritello, and brotherly fluff rolled into one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT), Donatello/Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Char, publishing a non Harry Potter fic? Say it ain't so! Oops, sorry guys. But don't worry, I'm still in the fandom! I just recently got back into TMNT. I don't know if this will be a multichapter fic or not, this was just a chance for me to try out writing these characters and getting a feel for them.</p><p>Btw this is probably going to be an AU taking place around before the series finale. </p><p>Special thanks to my amazing friend Cal who supported me and read through this chapter! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were quite a lot of things Casey Jones loved. Hockey, pizza, riding his motorcycle, video games, beating the crap out of his opponents. Normal teenage stuff. Lately he had been doing the latter, ever since he and April officially joined the 'Unofficial Turtles Team' , helping alongside the teen mutants on patrol. Goofing off with Mikey and Raph were the highlights, but he couldn't deny spending extra time with April was also a benefit. Even if they barely got a single word out- too busy fighting off random mutants scattering the city, it was still nice.</p><p>But what wasn't nice, downright unpleasant about patrol...was Donatello. There was an unspoken, mutual loathing that the pair shared that even quick glances at each other led to glaring and arguing. Leaving them together in the same room was never a good idea. Casey hasn't understood why the purple genius was so hostile towards him at first. But the reasons became obvious the first time he caught him staring helplessly at April, fumbling his words and blushing profusely. Not that Casey didn't feel similarly, heck, that was the problem. Both were attracted to April. Obviously Casey had the upper hand, being human. A turtle and a human girl in a relationship was built for disaster.</p><p>But their hatred didn't stop there. It wasn't just about April.  Eventually, everything about Donatello annoyed him. His whiny voice, his love for using complicated words to sound superior, soon every little thing bugged him.</p><p>Things were easier if the two stayed as far apart as possible.</p><p>Of course, fate seemed to work in mysterious ways.</p><p>It was starting to get late, the moonlight illuminating the sky. The group stopped on a rooftop, perched by the edge. Leo halted them silently, then turned around.</p><p>"Why'd you stop, Fearless?" Raph asked.</p><p>"I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground. If you see any sign of trouble, use your T-Phones." said Leo.</p><p>"No way dudes!" Mikey squeaked. "I saw this scary movie last night where the team split up! And then..." He paused for dramatic effect. "They all got taken out one by one. Starting with the cute funny one!" He trembled, hiding behind Donnie, who rolled his eyes.</p><p>Raph smirked, always prepared for a sassy remark. "Which means, you'll be just fine since you're neither of those."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"And you'll be in pairs." Leo crossed his arms. "I've got it all planned out. Raph and April. Mikey and me."</p><p>"Mikey and I." Donnie corrected under his breath. Casey fought the urge to whack the smart aleck turtle with his hockey stick.</p><p>Leo ignored him. "Donnie and Casey-"</p><p>Casey involuntary let out a loud groan. Just his luck.</p><p>Leo narrowed his blue eyes, unamused. "Something wrong, Jones?"</p><p>"Er..." His eyes darted to Donatello, who seemed stoic, but equally frustrated with this predicament. On one hand, he wanted to argue and beg to be with literally anyone else. On the other, he didn't want to deal with the leader in blue getting annoyed with him.  "Nah Leo, that's fine by me. Right, D?"</p><p>Donnie huffed. "Yeah, that's alright."</p><p>"I think this will be good for you both." April grinned.</p><p>"Of course, April." Donnie agreed.</p><p>"No problem at all." Casey smiled through gritted teeth. When she turned away, they both shared an equally menacing glare.</p><p>"I knew I could count on you two." April smiled softly, though even she didn't look entirely convinced.</p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p>
<hr/><p>Turns out, Casey had underestimated the scrawny (ugh, svelte) turtle. In what Donnie lacked in muscle, he gained with his speed, mobility and of course, his mind. It was practically impossible to keep up once Donatello had leaped from the first building, tumbling and landing with ease, while Casey was coughing his lungs out as he ran desperately after the brainy terrapin.</p><p>"Okay, now you're just showing off." He panted irritably, nearly collapsing once he finally caught up with him.</p><p>"Are you coming or not?" Donnie gave his trademark gap tooth grin as he turned, slowing down.</p><p>"I am! You're just moving too fast!" Casey complained. "I thought turtles were supposed to be slow! I didn't even have time to get my grappling hook."</p><p>Donnie shrugged, ending the conversation with one simple movement.</p><p>They walked side by side, neither wanting to say anything. They both knew it would only end in arguing.</p><p>"Can I just say-" Casey started.</p><p>"No, you can't."</p><p>"I didn't say anything!"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Listen, Gap Tooth, I don't like this either!" He flicked a stone off the roof with his shoe. "But we have to ..." He swallowed. "work together, right?"</p><p>Donnie said nothing. He looked deep in thought.</p><p>"Is it because of April? Because it's not my fault she...y'know likes me more."</p><p>At the mention of April, Donnie turned away, eyes flashed with hurt, which only filled Casey with that annoying feeling of guilt.</p><p>"It isn't about her."</p><p>"Alright." Silence. "Sorry, let's just-" He cleared his throat. "Let's just work together, we don't need to be friends. Just get through the mission. After that, we can go back to hating each other."</p><p>"That was...surprisingly mature, Jones. Glad we can agree on something." Donnie quipped. "And for once, you're right. This mission is more important than our petty squabbles. No matter how insufferable you may be."</p><p>"Now you're just making up words."</p><p>Donnie fought the urge to roll his eyes. "So, that's two more hours of this."</p><p>Casey scoffed, but couldn't help but chuckle. Quietly of course. Last thing he wanted was for Donnie to think he was actually amusing.</p><p>"So...deal?"</p><p>"Deal." Donnie said, then added: "Cave Mouth." Which made Casey shove him lightly.</p><p>For a brief moment, they seemed to share a mutual understanding. The silence that followed wasn't awkward or forced, it was comfortable. Well, as comfortable as they could possibly be.</p><p>Donnie paused, startled by something. Lifting his bō carefully, he tried to follow whatever the sound was.</p><p>"What the-" Casey raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Shh!" He hissed. "Do you hear that?"</p><p>"No?" Casey scrunched his nose, listening closely. It sounded like a...buzzing noise? Like a fly or mosquito. Irritating, but not dangerous. "Chill Don, it's just a bug or something."</p><p>"No, listen!" The turtle looked frantic and alert.</p><p>The buzzing became louder. Then, it was followed by the sound of snapping wood. Deliberate and exact. Casey gulped, taking his own weapon.</p><p>A massive shadow flew over their heads and landed in front of them. Donnie yelped in surprise, stumbling forward.</p><p>"Ah, shell." He swore, lifting his head to face the hideous insectoid mutant with acid green eyes. Scumbug spread his deformed wings, antenayes raised, prepared to strike.</p><p>"Well, I was right. That definitely is a bug. Scumbug! Wicked! This'll be fun!" Casey sneered.</p><p>"Which makes no sense, considering stag beetles aren't even bugs! They're insects!" Donnie spun his staff like a propeller, hitting the mutant face on. </p><p>"Not the time!" Casey tackled Scumbug, who roared, jostling him aside like a ragdoll. He smacked the floor with a sickening thud, directly on his arm. He fought back a scream of agony.  "Do you- gah- seriously have to be such a know it all, all the time?" He looked at his arm, which currently looked seriously messed up.</p><p>Donnie looked affronted. "I am not a know it all!"</p><p>"Yes you are!" Another whack of his trusty hockey stick, followed by a knock to the ground, face first. He wiped his mouth from the metallic taste of blood.</p><p>"No I'm not!"</p><p>"Yes you- Donnie, look out!" Casey shrieked, sounding less manly than he intended. </p><p>Scumbug, now furious, had efficiently used his enemies' bickering to his advantage. Before he could turn around, a spider web twirled from its appendages binding Donatello to the ground, who kicked and struggled furiously.</p><p>The mutant now crouched over the captured turtle, prepared to strike with his signature acid spit.</p><p>"Hang on, D! Casey Jones is here to save the day! GOONGALA!" He bellowed, racing towards Scumbug and latching onto him like a demented parasite. It was hardly the most graceful of moves, but it distracted him briefly.</p><p>He raised his hockey stick, poking him hard in the eye in an attempt to gouge them. Eyes were sensitive- he remembered Splinter telling him that.</p><p>With the extra time, Donnie reached for his bō, ripping the web apart with the extended naginata blade.</p><p>Scumbug, now looking more disheveled and horrifically disfigured than normal, retreated blindly into the misty air.</p><p>"I didn't need your help." Donnie said bitterly.</p><p>"Aw, is that any way to say thank you?" Casey retorted. "I just saved your shell." He poked his plastron roughly. "I think I deserve a little appreciation for my heroism."</p><p>"I had it handled."</p><p>"Did you? Because you looked just about ready to be eaten by Scumbug."</p><p>Donatello scowled, moving closer. "And he got away. So your heroism didn't exactly work, did it?"</p><p>"Would you rather have acid stuck to your face?" Casey growled. "You'd look even freakier than you do now. Next time you're a little 'turtle in distress' don't expect me to come save your-"</p><p>"I didn't need saving." Their foreheads pressed together, any moment ready to face each other on.</p><p>Casey gritted his teeth. "Sure, whatever you say. I didn't help because I actually cared about you or anything."</p><p>"Then why did you?" Donnie snapped, pulling away. "You could have left me."</p><p>"Because I- you- argh!" Casey felt his temper rising. "Because I'm not a monster, alright? We're a team, and we help each other. That's the deal." He wiped his chapped lips again, the disgusting taste of blood still lingering. He winced, clutching his arm.</p><p>"I can patch you up at the lair." Donnie said softly. "It just looks sprained."</p><p>"Mm." Casey grumbled, still pissed. Stubbornness was taking over any injury he had. He'd rather have his arm stay at this awkward angle than admit he was hurt in front of his rival. "I'll just wrap it up at home. I'll be fine."</p><p>Donnie sighed, raising his palm to his face. "Don't be so stubborn, I can help you."</p><p>Casey didn't look convinced.</p><p>"To repay the favor?" His warm brown eyes looked surprisingly sincere. "You did help me, after all. I'd probably be toast if you didn't."</p><p>Casey snorted. "You got that right."</p><p>A beat. Donnie looked unsure, as if he wanted to say something else. But whatever it was, it was holding him back.</p><p>"So...we should go back to the lair then?" Casey suggested, easing the awkwardness.</p><p>"Huh? Yes, of course. Totally. " Donnie nodded. "Naturally."</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>"Jones?"</p><p>Casey turned, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I just wanted to say...thanks."</p><p>"Hey, no problem. But don't tell anyone I saved your ass."</p><p>"Deal."</p>
<hr/><p>Casey never expected to be sitting in Donnie's lab table, in between Timothy the blob-organ filled mutant and several bunsen burners, but life tended to be weird that way. He also didn’t expect to be pouting on said table like he was at some freaky doctor’s office. The rest of the team returned shortly after them, and seemed surprised that Donnie was actually willing to fix Casey's arm- and not begrudgingly.</p><p>Donnie returned with a first aid kit, setting it on the table. He hummed a familiar tune to himself, as if to fill the empty air of any more awkwardness.</p><p>"I've seen these before." Casey said, poking the bunsen burner tap, immediately then swatted away by Donatello. "At my school's science lab."</p><p>Donnie nodded, rolling up Casey's sleeve to examine his bare arm. Casey flinched, not comfortable with the random act of touching. "Hey don't!"</p><p>"Do you want your arm fixed or not?"</p><p>"...yeah."</p><p>"Then let me work my magic."</p><p>Casey frowned, staring at the bottle the turtle was holding. "Your magic looks like antibiotics and advil."</p><p>Donnie's lip twitched.</p><p>After his arm was treated somewhat, Donnie wrapped him up gently with a clean bandage. The slow movement made his heart race increase every time Donnie's fingertips brushed his arm, but he ignored it.</p><p>
  <em>Don't be weird, Jones.</em>
</p><p>"That should be good. Don't put any pressure on it." said Donnie, passing him the advil. "And take this, it'll soothe the pain."</p><p>Casey pretended to look offended. "Here I thought you were gonna kiss it better."</p><p>Donnie rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Don't push it, Jones. We aren't there yet."</p><p>Casey laughed. "Yet. Thanks for fixin' my arm, D. You...aren't so bad, I guess. But let's go back to hating each other, alright?"</p><p>Donnie smirked. "Whatever you say."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Suspire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Casey and Donnie struggle with getting along. Meanwhile Leo and Mikey encounters a new foe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 is here friends! I plan on updating this fic every Friday! :D </p><p>I really appreciate all the feedback I received last chapter. Thank you all so much! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, can I go now?" Casey asked impatiently, trying to flex his arm. "I've got places to be, slowpoke."</p><p>Donnie glared at him, irritated. He seemed even more frustrated that Casey had made that semi flirty jab at him.  "Like where?"</p><p>"You know...around." He gave a toothy grin.</p><p>"Very specific, Jones."</p><p>"I like to think I'm very pacific."</p><p>"That's-"</p><p>"Actually..." Casey wiggled his eyebrows. "Red wanted to talk to me about something. Maybe a bit more than talk if you know what I mean..." He shrugged. "Can't exactly blame her. I'm a catch."</p><p>
  <em>'We aren't there yet, Jones.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Is it about April? Because it's not my fault, she ...y'know likes me more.'</em>
</p><p>Donnie's heart plummeted, dropping the scalpel he was holding. It crashed by his feet loudly, but he didn't bother picking it up.  "You better go then." He said coldly.</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I wanted to tell you some-"</p><p>"Just leave!" He snapped. "Can't you tell I'm busy? I've got retromutagen to work on."</p><p>"Jeez, okay. Don't get your tail in a knot." The teen raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>Casey stumbled out of the lab, dazed and confused. His arm thankfully didn't hurt anymore, but he still felt a bit uneasy and sick to his stomach. He really just wanted to take a nap, forget about everything that happened and maybe never work with Donatello again. Couldn't that turtle take a joke?</p><p>He needed a distraction...</p><p>"CJ!" Mikey exclaimed, leaping towards him with a stupid grin on his face. Casey yelped, taken aback by the orange turtle's enthusiasm. At least that was a distraction alright.  "You won't believe this, dude!"</p><p>Casey smirked. "You know, I'm starting to think everything is believable at this point. What's up? Did you discover a new pizza joint?"</p><p>The smallest turtle looked about ready to explode with excitement. "Nope! Can't tell you yet, bro.  Come on, Leo's explaining everything at the dojo! I'm just getting you and Donnie! I'm ...Mikey the messenger!" And then he was off again, no doubt badgering Donatello.</p><p>Casey shook his head, laughing. Though he was somewhat curious about whatever the leader in blue had to say.</p><p>He entered the dojo, checking if Master Splinter was behind him. He trusted the old ninja master, and couldn't deny he was a big help...but that didn't stop him from flinching every time they made eye contact. Rats still gave him the creeps.</p><p>Raph and April were already there, chatting amongst themselves. Raph was currently practicing opening and closing April's tessen.</p><p>"I dunno, it just seems a bit..." He trailed off.</p><p>"A bit what, Raph?" April's eyebrows furrowed. "Go on, finish that sentence."</p><p>"It's not very sharp, that's all." As he said this, the tip of the fan poked his finger and he let out a squawk of pain.</p><p>"Not very sharp, huh?" April swiped the fan back. "Remember this from me: don't judge everything by its outer appearance."</p><p>"Touché." Raph waved at Casey, and the pair did an elaborate secret hand shake.</p><p>"What's this about anyway?" He folded his arms.</p><p>"Beats us." Raph shrugged. "All Mikey said was-" He changed his voice to a high pitched, cruel but accurate impression of his youngest brother. "Dudes you've gotta hear this! I'm gonna cry on the floor if you don't come to the dojo right this second!"</p><p>"It must be big if Leo wants to tell us." April said. "I mean, all Raph and I dealt with was the Purple Dragons graffiting a stop sign."</p><p>"It was a slow night!" Raph protested.  </p><p>"Maybe they saw Karai?" Casey suggested. That was really the only thing he could think of.</p><p>Mikey bounded into the dojo, followed by an extremely disgruntled Donnie, who made a big show of standing as far away from Casey as possible.</p><p>"What's all this about?" Donnie asked.</p><p>The single light bulb above them started to burn out. The team heard shuffling from behind the large tree, and a shadowy figure approached them, stepping into the dimly lit middle area. He dramatically raised his head, looking grim.</p><p>"You're probably wondering why I called you here this evening." Leo said, glancing at Mikey, who of course already knew and was wiggling with excitement.</p><p>"Well, yeah. Spit it out, already." Raph said impatiently.</p><p>Leo ignored him. "Mikey and I encountered something tonight.  Another mutant. We thought we caught them all or made allies with them but..."</p><p>"What?" His emerald eyes widened.</p><p>"What is it?" Donnie pressed.</p><p>"A dragon!" Mikey interrupted. "A humongous dragon! He had razor sharp teeth and claws!" He paused. "Actually he kinda reminded me of Leatherhead but way less friendly."</p><p>"Dragons aren't real, meathead." Donnie grumbled. "They're completely made up fictional stories."</p><p>"Have you ever seen a dragon before? Huh? Have you Donnie?" Mikey retorted, cloudy blue eyes filled with a sense of innocence that truly believed dragons were real- but also with a stubborn pride to prove his genius brother wrong. A common occurrence between the two youngest brothers.</p><p>"No but-"</p><p>"See?" Mikey looked triumphedley at Donnie, then turned back to Leo. "Continue,"</p><p>"Like I...and I guess Mikey was saying, we know it's some type of reptile. Not a dragon for sure, but something."</p><p>"Any distinctive features?" Donnie asked, snark evident in his tone. "There are over 8000 living species of reptiles, so you might need to be more specific."</p><p>"Ah, shut up Brainiac." Raph groaned.</p><p>"He's got a point though." Casey pointed out. "Not that I'm agreeing with him- I mean...there are like, a lot of reptiles out there."</p><p>"We didn't get a close look at it, I'm afraid. We had to retreat. Whatever it was, it was tough."</p><p>"And...kinda scary." Mikey said, hiding behind his oldest brother wearily.</p><p>"Fear is the path to the dark side, Mikey." Leo said firmly, patting his head. "Don't let your fear cloud your judgment. We can take it on. Just like we always do."</p><p>The group stared at the leader blankly.</p><p>"Did you really just quote Yoda?"  April said, covering her mouth to stop her giggles.</p><p>"Wh- nooo..." Leo blushed, leaning against the tree in a failed attempt to seem casual. "Why would I do that? That's totally ...lame." Clearing his throat, he continued: "Tomorrow we'll hold a stake out to find this mutant. I'm thinking they may have a chance to be an ally. Any questions?"</p><p>Mikey raised his hand. "Are you sure we can't have a pizza out instead? I'm not really a fan of steak and-"</p><p>"Any relevant questions?"</p><p>"Has it done any actual damage?" April tilted her head.</p><p>"It looked more scared than anything, actually." said Leo. "That's why I think we can convince it to join our allegiance."</p><p>"And if it isn't willing? Suppose it isn't up for prancing through a meadow with us and decides to kill us all?" Raph said. "Because our track record with friendly mutants tends to be a mixed bag."</p><p>"You didn't answer my question, did it do any damage?"</p><p>Leo chewed on his lip. "So...don't freak out but, it- she- he? Er- they looked very hungry and did attempt to spit on us. With acid. Or venom or whatever." He pressed on, despite the horrified looks of his peers. "It'll be okay! I have full confidence we can handle this as a team."</p><p>"So let me get this straight, Leo." Raph said, moving forward to his brother. "You almost got killed by this monster and your next course of action is: let's be friends! Are you out of your shell? That plan works just as well as Casey and Donnie baking cookies together!"</p><p>"For once I agree with Raph." Donnie said, earning a very disgruntled look from his brother.</p><p>"I didn't say friends, just figure out their motives." Leo mumbled.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Fearless." Raph pushed his brother aside roughly. "Good luck with that. I'm gonna check out Bloody Deaths III, anyone wanna play with me? Casey?"</p><p>"Sure," Casey felt his phone buzz. An anxious text from his twelve year old sister Riley snapped him back to reality. "Ah...actually can't. My little sister is getting worried. See you guys tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, whatever."</p><p>"No worries. Older brother duties call." Leo nodded.</p><p>"Don't worry Raph, I'll play with you!" Mikey</p><p>"So will I." Leo agreed, happy to relax for a little bit. "How about you guys?" He glanced at Donnie and April, the last remaining members still inside the dojo.</p><p>"Just a moment. I'll be right there." April confirmed.</p><p>"Don't keep us waiting," Raph cracked his knuckles.</p><p>As they were leaving the dojo, Donnie felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he faced the beaming freckled face of April O' Neil.</p><p>"Hey!" She said cheerfully, blue eyes bright and curious.</p><p>"Er, um, hey!" He echoed, voice raising several octaves as puberty decided to betray him. He was grateful his brothers were in the other room, babbling about the video game Raph found in the dumpster. No doubt they would be teasing him about his failed attempt at flirting.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you." April said.</p><p>"About the new mutant? Because I didn't get a chance to see it-"</p><p>"No, no." She interrupted, nudging his shoulder playfully. He blushed at the contact. "I meant about you and Casey. Everything turned out okay?"</p><p>Donnie fought the urge to groan. Of course it was about Jones. Instead, he bit his tongue, smiled sweetly and said: "He was...okay." he waved his hand vaguely.</p><p>April grinned, relieved. "Wow, that's way better than I expected!"</p><p>Donnie narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"What I mean is, you two are my closest friends. Seeing you two butt heads, act like you hate each other-  it hurts." She explained. "So it's nice seeing my two best buds get along.</p><p>'Best ...buds.' Donnie thought to himself, analyzing each word carefully. 'So maybe she isn't interested in him. That boy with his cocky grin and his stupid egotistical-'</p><p>"Casey mentioned you fixed his arm up too!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"His arm...he sprained it and you patched it up."</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh, that." He chuckled. "Wait...he told you?"  </p><p>"Yeah, he seems grateful but obviously too 'macho' to admit that."</p><p>"It wasn't really anything special."</p><p>"But it was, Donnie." April's eyes twinkled. "It was a really nice thing to do. I'm just...so happy you two are finally getting along. Thank you. I knew you would eventually!"</p><p>"Heh, well you know."</p><p>April chuckled, taking his hand as they walked to the pit.</p><p>Mikey sprung up from his beanbag chair. "Yuck, did you two kiss?" He gagged.</p><p>April rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know."</p><p>Raph pretended to throw up into his bowl of popcorn while Leo just laughed fondly.</p><p>"Take a seat you guys." He said. "We're about to start the game!"</p><p>"Actually I think I might call in early tonight." Donnie faked a yawn. "I'm so ...tired."</p><p>"You? Sleep?" Raph snorted. "If you didn't want to hang out with us, you could just say that. I don't think I've seen you go in your room since you were thirteen, Don."</p><p>"That's not true..." Donnie's cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Aw, leave him be." April said, grabbing a handful of popcorn despite Raphael's protests. "He needs his rest."</p><p>"Yeah, you do look significantly greener than normal, dude." Mikey pointed out.  "So to speak."</p><p>"Go get some rest." Leo said, raising a comforting hand to Donatello's shoulder. "That's an order from your leader."</p><p>"Well...goodnight then. Have fun." Donnie added an extra fake yawn for added effect, then retreated to the lab when they looked the other way.</p><hr/><p>Donatello checked his very messy notes, examining each point with precision. If he wasn't exact, weeks, heck, months of research would be a waste. He wasn't going to let anyone, let alone Casey Jones ruin his process. The lack of sleep already made his work sloppy.</p><p>"Add the dose of norepinephrine, stir carefully with the calibrated mutagen..." He mumbled under his breath. "Then wait ten minutes before..."</p><p>But he couldn't get that terribly charismatic smirk out of his mind. That no nothing, cocky little son of a-</p><p>"Focus Donnie. Don't think about him."</p><p>"Talking to yourself again I see."</p><p>"Gah!" Donnie yelped, practically doing ballet leaps as he grabbed the nearly fallen canister. He turned around to face his older, but significantly shorter brother. "Hamato Raphael!" He squeaked shrilly.</p><p>"Ooh using the full name on me." Raph snickered. "What did I do to deserve that?"</p><p>"How long have you been here?"</p><p>Raph shrugged, poking the bunsen burner. "Eh, long enough."</p><p>"Weren't you suppose to be playing that dumb game with the others?"</p><p>"Yeah, and we beat it." He said, piercing green eyes staring him down with a sense of judgement. "And I thought <em>you</em> were supposed to be sleeping. Shoulda have known you'd be back in your Nerd Cave." He flicked Donnie's arm.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"Okay, twenty questions, is it against the law to see my baby brother?"</p><p>Donnie folded his arms. "Since when do you ever visit me for no reason?"</p><p>"Because I'm such a kind, caring brother?" He looked away guiltily. "Who simply wanted to check on you? Is that such a terrible thing, Donatello?" He leaned forward, dropping the act to return to his usual deadpan tone. "Also my motorcycle needs fixing."</p><p>"Ah, there it is."</p><p>"Watch the snark, I need it fixed soon."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Donnie sighed. "I will."</p><p>"Good, 'cause Casey and I are gonna hit the streets with that baby." He said smugly.</p><p>Donnie wilted. "Jones?"</p><p>Raph raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, Casey Jones. Human, dark hair, lots of missing teeth...this tall? Ring any bells? Oh, right. Forgot you and him had this thing going on..."</p><p>"It isn't about that." Donnie said quickly. "We...him and I..."</p><p>"You know, seeing you two act like idiots around each other isn't gonna help the team out. Even Mikey thinks it's stupid."</p><p>First April, now Raph? And apparently Mikey too...</p><p>"I don't care about what you and Jones do, it isn't really my business." Donnie cooled down, trying to tame his temper. "And we're trying, truly trying, at least I am to be civil."</p><p>"Hmph, yeah right."</p><p>"And ...I don't care if you two spend time together. Why should I? We aren't even friends!"</p><p>"Okay, okay." Raph raised his hands in surrender. "I'm going to bed. You should too by the looks of it. After my bike is finished, of course."</p><p>Donnie grunted.</p><p>"And Donnie?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Who exactly are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"</p><p>Donatello didn't have an answer.</p><hr/><p>Everything hurt. From the depths of her scaly toes, to her ferocious gaping mouth.What was she? She didn't know anymore. A monster? A freak? Any humanity she had left, was a clouded memory and there was no turning back. She struggled to move, still becoming accustomed to her new features. Four legs were harder to maneuver than two, but she made do.</p><p>She slivered across the murky water, pains in her stomach growling from lack of proper food. She couldn't recall the last time she had a warm meal. She lifted her head, silver grey eye slits opening. . In what she lost, her human form, her hair, and sense of a normal life- she had gained quite a few things too. A keen sense of smell, for one. Her eyesight had improved too. She had also gained an olive green tail, which helped with her balance.</p><p>'As long as I don't need those pesky glasses anymore.' She thought to herself bitterly.  Those horrid things were the cause of her harassment when she was a human. Now she would have the last laugh. They would cower in fear if they saw what she looked like now.</p><p>Her stomach grumbled again.</p><p>But yet...those turtles she encountered. So tasty looking...so delectable. They would satisfy her pain.</p><p>She stared at the mutant's reflection. It blinked when she blinked. It moved its tail when she flicked it.</p><p>This was her life now. She might as well make the most of being a monster.</p><p>She had work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casey and Donnie find a common interest. :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a decent day outside after a long, boring day of school. Crisp, clear, the sun peaking out from behind the canopy of clouds scattering the periwinkle blue sky. Casey strolled through the crowded streets of New York, thrilled to hang with his best (non human) friends.</p><p>"Casey, wait up!" Riley whined, blowing a huge bubble of pink bubblegum. She trailed behind her older brother with less pep in her step, due to her lugging a heavy backpack. She was a short middle schooler, with a jet black pixie cut and dark almond shaped eyes. Freckles dotted her fair cheeks. A complete pain, but he would be lying if he didn't say he cared for the little squirt.</p><p>"Sorry kid." Casey said, ruffling his little sister's hair, much to her annoyance. "I'll walk slower."</p><p>"So what are we gonna do today?" She asked eagerly. "The sky's the limit!" She flashed him a cheeky, gap toothed grin. Riley didn't really have any friends of her own. Too shy, and a bit strange around her classmates. Her love of sports made her an outcast with the girls, and none of the boys wanted to hang with a 'weirdo'. Luckily, Casey would be her best friend for life, he had vowed that.</p><p>"You said it!" Casey checked his phone. A text from Raph asking if he was joining them for patrol.</p><p>Riley frowned. "Is that one of your friends again? The super weird ones?"</p><p>"Er...yeah." He pocketed his phone. "Boring friend stuff."</p><p>"Yeah, your gang."</p><p>"They're not a gang..."</p><p>"Mhm. Sure. I won't tell dad you're a drug dealer if you tell me the truth." She sang.</p><p>"I'm not a..." Casey said. "You're bluffing."</p><p>"Am I?" She looked mischievously at him, winking.</p><p>Laughing, Casey flicked her nose.</p><p>Riley looked at him seriously. "You're not gonna ditch me for them, again, right?"</p><p>"Nah, don't worry. Come on, let's go to the rink."</p><p>But Riley seemed distracted. She trailed ahead, following something that Casey didn't see.</p><p>"Hey, Ri! Wait up!" He panted, raising an eyebrow. "Riley Elizabeth Jones! You can't just run off..." He was starting to sound like her mother- which was enough to make him stop talking.</p><p>"Look at it..." She crouched down, cooing at a little racoon blinking and twitching its nose at her. "I'm gonna call you Sparky."</p><p>Casey winced, reminded of rats just by looking at the weird creature. "Ugh, no you're not- come on before the rink closes, pipsqueak."</p><p>"Aw, okay."</p>
<hr/><p>Evening drew quicker than he expected, and before he knew it, the sun had dipped down the horizon and the sky was a peachy orange. After making sure Riley was safe at home, he ducked through a manhole cover and climbed into the depths of the creepy sewers. The sewers weren't terrible, but he would be lying if he didn't have to plug his nose in order to prevent the foul odors from entering his precious nostrils. He didn't know how the turtles managed it. Wait...do turtles even have noses?</p><p>'I'll have to Google that later.' He thought to himself, trudging through the mucky waters, trying his best not to think about what exactly was in the water. Though he already knew the answer, it wasn't fun to dwell on such disgusting matters.</p><p>No, Casey Jones could handle the smell. But what he couldn't handle was...</p><p>A rat scurried past him and he let out an involuntary squeal of horror.</p><p>Rats still gave him the creeps.</p><p>Sighing, Casey stumbled his way into the lair, where he was pleased to find Raphael hunched over a game of pinball, deep in concentration.</p><p>"Hey Raph." He greeted, leaning forward to get a closer look.</p><p>Raph only grunted in response.</p><p>"We're still on tonight to ride our bikes?"</p><p>"No, Dr. Frankenstein still hasn't fixed my bike."</p><p>"Ah jeez. We can still hang though tonight? At patrol?"</p><p>"Ha, I wish! Nah, Leo wants us to go searching for the mutant tonight." He grumbled back. The ball spun around and fell forward, the brief moment of distraction causing the turtle to lose. A big 'Game Over' in neon lights hung mockingly over his head. "Argh...damnit!" He punched the arcade machine so roughly it nearly toppled over. "Whatever, that game's stupid anyway."</p><p>"Where is Leo anyway?"</p><p>"Doing some meditation shit with April and Sensei." Raphael shrugged. "To focus their minds. I dunno, I wasn't really listening. I tend to tune Leo out, y'know?"  He gave a wicked grin. "Say, we might have some time to read some comics or-"</p><p>An aggressive, distorted guitar riff interrupted their banter- followed by what sounded like a man screaming like a banshee.</p><p>"Woah!" Casey exclaimed.</p><p>Raph grimaced. "Not again. He's always playing it at the worst possible moments."</p><p>"Mikey?" Casey wondered, thinking the genre of music must be the orange clad turtle's choice.</p><p>"Mikey?" Raph repeated, shaking his head. "Nope, that's all Donnie. When he needs to 'unwind' he plays it as loud as possible. Even without headphones!"</p><p>"Donnie?" Casey said, flabbergasted. "But he's so-"</p><p>"Geeky? Yeah I know. I can't believe he of all turtles thinks that crap is real music."</p><p>"Hey, it is real music!" Casey said defensively.</p><p>"Oops, did I strike a nerve?" Raph teased. "Didn't know you liked it."</p><p>"Well yeah! The Electric Skullz are legendary!"</p><p>"Aw, nerd bonding." Raph held a stubby hand up. "Please save me the embarrassment and go talk with someone who cares." He gave Casey a condescending pat on the head.</p><p>"Maybe I will." He said gruffly, following the noise.</p><p>Raph chortled with laughter, only stopping when he realized Casey was serious. "Wait- come on, man. I thought you and Donnie hated each other? Let's go do something- and he's gone."</p><p>Realizing he was now alone, he crossed his arms. "Eh, I'm gonna go watch Full House."</p><p>Casey hesitated, but ultimately his love for the heavy metal tunes was enough to follow it.  He felt awkward, like he shouldn't be doing this. Casey Jones was no snoop- he just was embarrassingly curious for his own good.</p><p>Passing Leo's room, then Mikey's, he finally found the last room in the hall. He creaked open the door, peering inside.</p><p>Donnie's room had clearly not been slept in very often. It was neat, but not in the same neatness as Leonardo's, who frequently cleaned his room but it still looked used. This room looked barely touched, and the bed had no creases or anything proving a living being had slept in it. A folded tatami mat was poking under the bed. Posters of scientists, newspaper clippings and photographs were decorating the dull grey walls, strung together with such precision. Some inventions were scattered on the floor, clearly failed ones as they had wires sticking out.</p><p>But what caught his eye was the turtle in the middle. He was...dancing. Every movement he made was precise, delicate. Of course, the skills of being a ninja helped, but each step was to the beat (well, less beat, more of intense screaming). It was surprisingly adorable.</p><p>Wait...adorable? That couldn't be the right word. </p><p>"Sick moves!" He said, hoping his voice was loud over the music.</p><p>Donnie froze, suddenly aware he was being watched. His expression was a mixture of being mortified, then slowly switched to horror and anger.</p><p>"Wh- I- I wasn't-" He sputtered, blushing and stumbling over to shut the stereo off.</p><p>"Hey, hey, chillax." Casey raised one hand to show he meant no harm. "I love the Electric Skullz too!"</p><p>Donnie looked puzzled. "Y...You do?"</p><p>"Heh, for sure!" He replied genuinely, a smile revealing itself.</p><p>Donnie smiled back, finally relaxing. "And you're not just pulling my leg?"</p><p>"Nope. I'll prove it to ya. In 2012, the lead singer of the Electric Skullz was Nova Kun. She then stepped down after mysteriously disappearing. And then was replaced by-"</p><p>"James Mercedes!" Casey and Donnie finished in unison.</p><p>"Woah..." Donnie's eyes sparkled with delight. "My brothers always hated heavy metal. I don't even think they consider it real music!"</p><p>"Not even Mikey?"</p><p>Donnie shook his head. "He likes that bubblegum pop stuff. It's okay but..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really my thing."</p><p>"Me neither." He agreed. "Don, you shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed. This stuff's cool."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Would I ever lie to you?"</p><p>Donnie looked at him wearily.</p><p>"Would I ever lie to you about music?" Casey said. "I'm very serious when it comes to good tunes."</p><p>He thought for a moment, then smiled. "I guess not."</p><p>Casey returned the smile, bumping his shoulder playfully. The turtle's cheeks warmed, chuckling.</p><p>"Maybe you aren't so annoying."</p><p>"Gee, thanks, I'm touched." Casey said sarcastically. "You aren't so terrible either."</p><p>The bedroom door slammed open abruptly, causing both human and turtle to jump. A stoic Leonardo was behind the door.</p><p>"Patrol time Donnie." He said simply, his arms behind his back. "...and Casey?" He squinted, trying to process what he was looking at. "Uh...what's going on guys?"</p><p>They exchanged looks.</p><p>"Nothing!" lied Donnie.</p><p>"Just a couple of dudes being bros." Casey said, draping his arm around the tall turtle's shoulders. "Amigos, chum of chums..."</p><p>"Not there yet, Jones."</p><p>"Eh, he's warming up to me. We're like comrades...buddies..."</p><p>"I think I get it." Leo smirked.</p><p>Casey found himself leaning against Donnie's closet after he was pushed aside. "Say...why do you even have this? You guys don't even wear clothes..."</p><p>"That information is classified." Leo narrowed his eyes. "So, patrol?"</p><p>"No problemo Leo." Casey said quickly, stepping away to leave the room. "Are we partnering up again?"</p><p>"No, this is a solo stake out mission."</p><p>Casey looked back at Donnie who's eyes flickered in ...disappointment? The action was so brief, he barely caught it. No doubt Donnie was just upset about not being partnered with April. Yes, that had to be right. Why else would he be disappointed? Though Casey would be lying if he said he didn't want to talk about the Electric Skullz some more.</p><p>"You coming, Don?" Leo glanced back at his younger brother who hadn't moved from his spot.</p><p>"Yes, of course." The blank stare from Donatello had switched to a serious, determined one.</p><p>"Let's go."</p>
<hr/><p>Leo climbed out of the manhole cover, followed by Raph, Mikey, April, Casey and Donnie. He scanned the area, checking for anything suspicious. As the oldest brother and arguably the most mature, he had a duty to protect his family. So far the only suspicious activity was a raccoon rustling through a trash can. But he would never let his guard down for anything.</p><p>"Mikey and I last saw the mutant near Eastman and Laird. I'm thinking we scope around, keep our eyes peeled. If you see anything- and I mean anything, contact one of us and we'll come for backup. Your T-Phones are there for a reason."</p><p>"I dunno, Scalysnout was pretty tough!" Mikey said.</p><p>"Scalysnout." Raph repeated.</p><p>He looked sheepish. "Eh, it needs work." </p><p>"A lot of work."</p><p>After each member was assigned locations, Donnie started his mission alert and focused. Though he liked working with his brothers, April and to a lesser extent Casey, he was more in his element when he worked alone. It gave him time to breathe. Of course, the return of a dangerous mutant wasn't exactly comforting.</p><p>Climbing the roofs, the mutant ninja concentrated on making sure he wasn't being followed. Which involved him frequently checking behind himself.</p><p>'It's not paranoia, it's called being sharp.' Donnie silently quoted Leo under his breath.</p><p>The night was oddly quiet though. One would breathe a sigh of relief at the prospect of an early night, but Donnie still felt uneasy. He glanced around, the full moon glistening in the sky over a blanket of stars. Peaceful, if one wasn't anxious about a rampaging monster patrolling the dark streets.</p><p>Still...it didn't seem like anything was happening.</p><p>"Hey, let go of me!"</p><p>'And once again, I've spoken too soon.' Donnie thought bitterly to himself, but he followed the sound of distress.</p><p>He slid down the fire escape, landing in a dark alleyway. Turning the corner, but still hiding in the shadows, he found the source.</p><p>A girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old was furiously fighting off two Purple Dragons with her fists. Her attacks, though admirable, were completely useless. The gang members merely jeered and pushed her effortlessly to the ground. The girl was definitely a bit strange, especially with the racoon perched on her shoulder- but Donnie didn't have time to judge her.</p><p>"Ha, got it!" One of the members snatched her phone, tauntingly holding it over her head. Because of her size, she had no chance of grabbing it back.</p><p>"Give it back, creep!"</p><p>Donnie had to act now or this girl was toast. Raising his bō in front of him, he whacked one of the members to the ground with a swift movement.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"Who did that? Show yourself!" One of the men demanded, swinging his switchblade defensively.</p><p>The other lay on the ground groaning in pain.</p><p>Donatello knew better than to make himself seen- especially in front of the girl. But that didn't stop him from defending her. He jabbed his staff directly in the other man's solar plexus, knocking him down instantly. </p><p>Realizing their invisible opponent was fierce, the Purple Dragons made a hasty retreat.</p><p>"Wow that was nuclear!" The girl exclaimed, eyes wide. "Thanks, er, whoever you are."</p><p>"Not a problem. Do you need help getting home?"</p><p>"Yeah, my brother would probably kill me if he knew I was walking home alone. I just came to pick up some food from Murakami and then those creeps attacked me."</p><p>"They're known for that." Donnie agreed. "You really shouldn't be walking alone at night. It's dangerous for a kid." He hadn't meant to sound condescending, but the girl bristled anyway.</p><p>"Hey, I'm thirteen!" She paused, biting her lip. "Almost."</p><p>Donnie chuckled lightly. "Still, I'll help you get home."</p><p>"Thanks...erm...?"</p><p>"Donatello." He supplied.</p><p>"I'm Riley." She started to walk ahead, but realized her new friend didn't seem to be following her.</p><p>"I'm behind you, don't worry." Donnie said. "Just have to keep my distance."</p><p>"Ain't ya gonna show yourself?"</p><p>"Better not. But if anyone comes at ya, I'll help."</p><p>Riley stopped, now suspicious. "Come into the light."</p><p>"Riley I..."</p><p>"Do it now."</p><p>He could hear Master Splinter's scolding as he stepped out of the shadows in front of the streetlight. He held his breath, awaiting a scream. A little girl seeing a giant humanoid turtle was destined to end horribly. But she had a gutsy look in her eye that comforted him slightly.</p><p>"Woah..." Riley uttered. "You're a ..."  She reached a shaky hand to lightly touch Donnie's bicep. "You're real?"</p><p>Donnie nodded slowly, his brown eyes looking gently at the little girl. "I am."</p><p>"Are you an alien or...is this a costume?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Not quite."</p><p>"Either way, I owe you one for saving me. I don't care what you look like. I've seen weirder."</p><p>Donnie had a faint suspicion she was referring to the Kraang invasion.</p><p>"Besides," She continued. "No one will mess with me if you're by my side." She smirked, and Donnie swore her cheeky grin looked strangely familiar.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time Donnie had returned, the other three brothers were already at the lair. To his surprise, it wasn't Raphael who was in a sour mood. It was Leo, who stormed over with the rage of someone who was told Space Heroes had been cancelled.</p><p>"Where have you been?" He demanded, cutting any small talk.</p><p>"On...patrol?" Donnie stared down quizzically at his shorter brother. "Like we were supposed to."</p><p>"Don't sass me. You had us worried."</p><p>"I wasn't worried." Raph replied honestly. " "Chill, Mother Hen. Donnie's a big boy." Raph rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Raphael."</p><p>"We all came back half an hour ago." Leo crossed his arms bossily.</p><p>"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy because none of us found Scaleysnout." Mikey murmured, eyes glued to the TV screen.</p><p>"That's not why I was...I was concerned, is all."</p><p>"I wasn't aware there was a curfew." Donnie shot back irritably. "Something held me up."</p><p>"Like what? A stop sign?" Mikey said, collapsing into giggles as if it was the funniest joke. When nobody laughed he scooted back to the television set. His oldest brothers stared at him for a moment, before looking back at Donnie.</p><p>"Explain?" Leo asked.</p><p>"The Purple Dragons attacked some kid. I couldn't just stand there so I defended her."</p><p>"Nice work D!" Mikey praised.</p><p>"How admirable." said Raph sarcastically. "You saved one person. Do you want a gold star? We save people all the freakin' time, genius. Except we don't usually gloat about it."</p><p>"I'd hardly call that gloating." defended Donnie.</p><p>"Besides you should really talk. You gloat, like, all the time Raph." Mikey teased, bracing himself for Raphael to slap him on the head. "Uncle, uncle!" He wailed. "I'm sorry! Raph, stop!"</p><p>Leo stayed silent, analyzing the situation. </p><p>"She was just a kid. I didn't know what else to do." Donnie said, reading Leo's unimpressed body language. "And she didn't freak out when she saw me...so that's always a plus."</p><p>"She saw you?" Leo repeated. "Donatello, that was completely foolish! You know Sensei always told us to stay in the shadows."</p><p>Donnie hung his head, already preparing himself for a lecture.</p><p>"When I tell Splinter..."</p><p>"You wouldn't, Leo." Donnie interrupted. "Because that would be so hypocritical of you, and you know it. Showing myself was the only way to save her- Riley. And who's going to believe that a giant talking turtle saved her from a gang? Be realistic."</p><p>Leo's lips twitched, ready to retort, but didn't. "Fine."</p><p>Raph looked up, releasing Mikey from a chokehold. "Did you say Riley? That's weird."</p><p>"It's a fairly common name Raph."</p><p>"Well, yeah. It's also Casey's sister's name. He's mentioned her a few times to me."</p><p>Donnie perked up slightly. "Oh...that's interesting."</p><p>"Could just be a coincidence. New York is a pretty big city."</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>"You need to be more careful, Donnie." Leo scolded. "You were lucky this person you saved was related to one of our friends. If she even is."</p><p>"Jones and I aren't really friends." He thought for a moment, remembering just a few hours ago when they bonded over music. "It's complicated."</p><p>"Aw no way!" Mikey complained. "I thought you two were finally getting along! This is bogus, dude!"</p><p>"Why do you even care?"</p><p>"Because you two have a lot in common!" Mikey scooted over. "I thought you guys would be bros in no time." He pointed at the screen. "Watch this for a sec. See, these two characters Ripjaw and Ellie hated each other!"</p><p>"Yeah, and?" </p><p>"I remember this episode." Leo said fondly.</p><p>Donnie watched the television moodily. Two heroes in spacesuits seemed to be arguing about something.</p><p>
  <em>"Stop following me, you fool! You're always getting in my way."</em>
</p><p>"So?" He said, hands on his hips. "That doesn't mean anything."</p><p>"Keep watching!" Mikey snapped, uncharacteristically harsh. "Look!"</p><p>
  <em>"We have to put aside our differences!" Ellie yelled. "If we don't, the evil Slothman will kill our friends!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not working with you!" Ripjaw sneered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop being selfish! Why do you even hate me so much?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because...I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You...do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"More than anything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too!"</em>
</p><p>Donnie made a face of pure horror as the character's embraced. "No. No way!"</p><p>Leo and Raph meanwhile seemed to find this extremely amusing.</p><p>"See what I mean?" Mikey pointed out, oblivious to the implications.</p><p>"Oh you bet we do." Raph sneered. "Can I plan the wedding?"</p><p>Leo batted his eyelashes. "I'll be the best man." He concluded.</p><p>"I'll be the Flower girl!" Mikey chimed in, eager to be included.</p><p>Donnie's cheeks turned beet red.</p><p>"Well I didn't mean you two kiss or anything." Mikey said sheepishly. "But you could totally be friends!"</p><p>Donnie shook his head furiously. "Over my dead body. I'd rather eat raw sewage than be friends with him. Let alone-" He blushed.</p><p>"Aw, love is still alive." Raph rested his head on his palms.</p><p>Donnie scowled.</p><p>Leo frowned. "Come on Don, you know we were only teasing."</p><p>"Whatever. This show is clearly for kids. I've got work to do."</p><p>The three remaining brothers looked at each other uneasily as they watched Donatello storm away to his lab.</p><p>"That ...didn't exactly go to plan." Mikey said nervously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is my favorite so far! lemme know what you think! how do you feel about Riley so far? are you annoyed that casey and donnie haven't kissed yet? or maybe you're curious about the mysterious mutant. go yell at me on my tumblr @pepperimps01</p><p>see you all next week&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donnie and Casey struggle with their feelings. Leo tries to bring the new mutant to the light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Casey grunted and grumbled as he wandered downstairs, still in his pajamas. Predictably dad wasn't in the kitchen, so he fixed himself and Riley a bowl of cornflakes. Dad was rarely ever at home, usually cruising through different bars to stay occupied, so Casey had to step up.  He wasn't really a cook, not that he would have time to make a meal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Riley, breakfast!" He hollered, running his hand through his messy curls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The chipper girl skipped down the steps two at a time. She plopped down, inhaling her cornflakes like she hadn't eaten in days. She was already dressed in a blouse and skirt, the uniform required at her middle school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey joined her, eating his cereal a bit slower as he fixed his hair. Not that he cared too much about his appearance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know a comb would be more effective." Riley teased, mouthful of milk and cereal. "Something really weird happened last night. I almost thought it was a dream but it couldn't be."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I ordered food from Murakami's. I was so hungry, you know."  She continued. "And I walked home with my noodles and these assholes started attacking me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey dropped his spoon so loudly it made a clanging noise. "What? Did they hurt you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She scoffed. "No, that's the best part. Sure, I was holding my own, but this guy with his sick karate moves saved me! And Sparky too! My pet racoon."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wanted to tell her that a raccoon didn't qualify as a pet, and heck, he didn't even see the little rodent, but he was too concerned about his sister's wellbeing. "You're lying. You just did your homework last night."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Except you know I never do my homework." Riley said snarkily. "No...he was really nice. Actually he was a bit strange. Donatello was his name." She perked up. "You wouldn't believe what he-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shut up Ri, stop talking nonsense." Casey rolled his eyes. "Get ready for school. April's walkin' with us today."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But he-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Riley!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Riley frowned, slumping over, but complying as she grabbed her backpack moodily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chewed at his lip. He knew he was being a total jerk, but he also wanted his sister to just be lying. She was known to tell tales but he hated being so dismissive. He'd have to ask later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After getting dressed and actually combing through his hair, he heard a knock at the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll get it!" Riley shouted, clumsily leaping over a bookbag, nearly crashing into the wall as she ran towards the front door. "Hi April!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hiya Riley," The redhead said. "You guys ready to go?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I am. Yo Casey, are you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yep." He grabbed his bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Let's go then."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The trio headed out the door, Riley chattering mindlessly about something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm gonna stay late today." She said. "Baseball practice."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Baseball?" April looked at her quizzically. "I thought you played hockey."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I play both. Duh." Riley rolled her eyes, avoiding a crack in the sidewalk. "I'm the best player on the team, even though I'm the only girl. Hockey..." She cringed. "I prefer to watch, I think." She stopped, crouching down to watch a raccoon scurry through some trash.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come on Riley, we're gonna be late." Casey said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But he's so cute." Riley cooed. "I missed you Sparky!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How do you even know that's the same possum?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Racoon. And I just know." She scratched his furry head. The creature's big black eyes widened, accepting the pets happily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ugh, no, he could have diseases or rabies or something-" Casey grabbed her by the backpack straps and pulled her away. Ignoring his sister's struggles, he looked at April: "Did you do Ms. Thompson's homework?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, last night." She hummed, glancing back at him. "No, you can't copy it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Damn. Can you help me with it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>April chuckled. "Sure thing."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're the best, Red."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "I've missed you, Casey."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I've missed you too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Guys!" Riley interrupted. "Stop ogling and take me to school already!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They blushed, April easily slipping her hand back in her pocket as if nothing had happened between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thankfully, her school was just around the corner, giving him and April plenty of time to talk on their way to the high school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So...Red," Casey said, fixing his hair self consciously. "There's a new Beetlewoman movie comin' out on Friday."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>April nodded. "There is."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I heard it's even better than the last one."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hummed. "I heard that too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you wanna go with me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked bluntly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That depends, are you gonna say yes?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>April stared at him for a moment, contemplating her answer carefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's a no, isn't it?" He sighed, defeated. "I could have sworn this would be the day."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Jones," She said firmly. "Casey, you know I like you a lot."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have an annoying feeling that there's gonna be a 'but' somewhere..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But, I need to focus on myself right now. Dating is just another thing to worry about. My life is crazy enough." She laughed weakly. "You do know I like you and Donnie, right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey made a face. "What does this have to do with Donnie?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everything." She looked away wistfully. "You'll figure it out eventually."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Whatever you say, Red. Come on, the bell's about to ring."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peace and quiet was all Donatello craved. The brief moments of silence he received when working on a project were always savored. Even as a curious little tot, he loved blissful quiet. Which was difficult when living in the same sewers as three other rambunctious turtles- but he made do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunched over his desk, he carefully followed the instructions written down. Deja vu was a common occurrence now, and it certainly didn't help with the gelatinous blob form of Timothy watching him work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't worry Tim," He said through a yawn. "I won't rest until you're cured, buddy."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The floating eyeballs blinked back at him. Looking at him too long was sure to make anyone squeamish, but Donnie could only feel guilt and pity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nothing will stop me from-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yo D!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie massaged his temples, recognizing the voice immediately. For once, he wished it was Mikey who had interrupted his work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't you have school?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What are you, my mom?" Casey scoffed. "Nah, school's out." He flopped onto the lab table, sitting directly on Donnie's notes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What do you want now, Jones?"  He still couldn't forget his brother's teasing, and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with his own feelings. If they caught him talking with Jones, there was no doubt they would make fun of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, nothing." Casey took a seat on the table. "Check it." He slid a disc towards Donnie, who examined it. He couldn't believe what he was looking at- and that it was real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. Way." He breathed. "The Electric Skullz's Dynamite album?"  He had to bite his tongue in order to prevent himself from squealing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey grinned. "You know it." He placed his hands in his lap, thinking. "I figured we could...listen to it sometime. Together! Since we both like it." He paused, scrunching his face. "Stupid idea, probably."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie's features softened. This kid...he did something nice for him. He didn't have to, but he did. And Donnie was touched. But also midly infuriated. How dare Jones make it so difficult to hate him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not stupid.. That's what friends do, don't they? Listen to music together?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Friends...it sounded weird out loud. Not that either teen disliked it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey raised an eyebrow. "Wait...we're friends?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie shrugged. "I don't know. But arguing is exhausting. And you had a point. We both love this band, so why not?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sounds good to me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie eagerly popped the disc into his homemade music player, turning the volume up. Timothy pitifully stared through the glass container, as if he wanted to jam too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Listen Don, I meant to, well," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Talk to you as well."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie stopped the music abruptly. He glanced at Casey, who looked uncomfortable. "Yeah?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh- er- uh." This was proving to be more difficult as he stared at the tall turtle's mahogany brown eyes. "I don't hate you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank...you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, wait. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Ever since we've met. But I don't want to fight anymore. I like talking to you about music. You're kinda cool."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie didn't say anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Red doesn't want us to fight. And if you do care about her like I know you do, then you'd respect what she wants. Right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, I agree. The trouble is..." Donnie looked down guiltily. "I don't know what I feel. About us." He gestured at himself, then at Casey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't have any answers?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. For once, I don't."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey exhaled. "I don't either."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie hummed, waiting for anything to ease the awkwardness. Before he had a chance to return to his work, Casey spoke up again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My sister said something weird." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She said some guy named Donatello saved her from some creeps. Is that true? Or was she just makin' stuff up?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie paused, a small smile revealing. He looked as if he was debating if he should tell Casey or not. "She wasn't. I did, though I didn't know she was your sister at the time." Donnie replied honestly. "Riley, right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She didn't mention you were a turtle though." He joked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She didn't seem to mind."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Guess those things don't really matter, huh? It's all about...what's in there." He patted Donnie's scratched up plasteron. Brown eyes met darker brown, and he backed up slowly, unsure if he should move closer. "Sorry. But thanks for helping her. She means everything to me. I'm sure you know how that feels."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie's breath was caught in his throat. He gulped.  "I...of course."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh shoot." Casey checked his phone as if nothing had happened. "Sorry dude, I promised Raph I'd ride bikes with him. Catch ya later?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah!" His voice cracked. "I'd love that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Casey left with a cheeky grin and wave, Donnie felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He glanced at the jar of guts that once resembled another teenaged boy. "Tim, I think I'm in trouble."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That sinking feeling in his stomach didn't leave even hours later. Donnie had tried to push it off, move forward and continue like normal. It wasn't even a big deal. He saved Casey's sister, and that was that. He would have saved any other human just the same. Then why did he feel so weird? He wouldn't lie, he wondered how Casey would react if he knew. Would he be proud of him? Maybe their friendship could expand and their infamous rivalry could finally end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had more in common than either boy had realized. They enjoyed the same music and food at least, and according to 'bro code' that's all one needed in a friendship. They did have fun bonding over the Electric Skullz...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then there was April. She clearly didn't seem enthusiastic in dating either of them. Donnie's pursuit of the beautiful redhead seemed to lose interest as time went on. Each look she gave him was not one of admiration, but of pity. He still liked her a lot though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>'I don't have a chance with her.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Did Casey? Casey had the added benefit of being human. But he was also charming, handsome, had curious chocolate brown eyes and...and...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A really cute smile with little dimples on each cheek. And confidence to boot, something Donnie had always secretly admired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie rolled over in back, staring at the wall. What was he even saying? Casey wasn't...he didn't.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>'Don't think that. You're not gay. You like April. You like April. You like April.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heard Raphael's voice in his mind. '<em>Who are you even trying to convince? Me, or yourself?'</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who <em>was</em> he trying to convince?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slid out of bed as quietly as possible. He wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate.  Might as well work on the retromutagen and get his mind off Casey for once.  And it would be less of a time waster than staring at the ceiling and tossing and turning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>'Casey's still human, you know.' </em>The little voice reminded him as he stepped out of his room, blinking blearily.<em> 'You've got the same chance of impressing him as you do April.'</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know." He muttered under his breath, this time aloud. "I don't like him like that. He's just a friend. I think?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If he was human, he wouldn't have this problem. Maybe he could have dated them both. Though even for humans that was considered taboo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, glancing at the lab clock. <strong>3:32am.</strong> No point in going back to sleep. His laptop had been left open too from a few hours ago. He sighed, typing into his old friend Google what exactly his feelings were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Article after article, the only sound being the ticking clock, he found his answer. But not in the way he expected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What is...bisexuality?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hamato Donatello knew a lot of things. But one thing he was always going to struggle with- was romance. The best course of action was to simply avoid these emotions and put them off until he couldn't take it anymore.. Little did he know, he wasn't the only turtle struggling. His hand stopped moving the mouse, hearing shuffling noises from outside. He came to recognize each individual footsteps his brothers and father made. Mikey usually had a bounce in his step, Raph dragged his feet or stomped about. Splinter's paws were very quiet and had his tail dragging behind him. But these steps were nearly silent, as if he was standing on his tip toes, eager to not wake the remaining members of his family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Leo?" He uttered, careful to keep his voice low. He didn't need to turn around, he knew exactly who it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But when he saw the distraught, bloodshot eyes of his oldest brother, he moved closer. Leo flinched.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Leo?" He repeated. "Why are you awake?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I couldn't sleep." His voice sounded hoarse. "And you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Same as you, I guess." Donnie quickly slammed his laptop shut. "You look exhausted."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't stop thinking about her." Leo murmured, nearly inaudible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Her?" Donnie stared blankly, wondering if Leo was sleepwalking and somehow stumbled inside the lab. "Karai?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm talking nonsense aren't I?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"A little bit, yeah."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo chuckled softly, then turned somber. "I was thinking about the mutant. I'm worried. I mean, she could cause some serious destruction."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie's eyes widened in realization. "You were going to try to find it...her, weren't you? That's why you're wandering around at 4am."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo didn't answer. He didn't have to. His eyes told Donnie everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're dead on your feet. You definitely shouldn't go searching for a deranged mutant when you can barely stand. And alone, of all the crazy things. Come on, Leo, let's go back to sleep."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprisingly, Leonardo agreed, as if Donnie was the older sibling and not the other way around. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. But you should sleep too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie relaxed, grateful that there wasn't an argument involved. "I think I will."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll walk with you to your room."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And you promise you'll go to bed?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I promise." Leo vowed, leading the way back to their individual rooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie slipped inside his room, practically melting into his bed, exhausted. His eyes fluttered close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oyasumi." His brother whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hai, oyasumi." He mumbled under the blankets, instantly comforted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See you in the morning, brother." Leo tucked him in gently. "I'll be back as soon as I can."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And for the first time in his life, Leo had broken a promise to his brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moonlight glowed over the cityscape. Leo tumbled to the ground of the rooftops, checking the area, knowingly being followed. He wasn't afraid, but he knew he had to keep alert. This enemy was unknown, and if he made one false error, he couldn't rely on his brothers for help. Each sense perked up anxiously, waiting for any sign of attack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another movement came from behind. He stopped abruptly, skidding to a halt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Show yourself." He commanded, one katana raised high, its brother still in its holder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, but that would make things less fun..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leonardo turned around fiercely. "Every moment you hide in the shadows you only prove your cowardice."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cowardice? We'll see about that. You're the one who's afraid."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not afraid." He said defiantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You soon will be..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then it crawled forward. Slowly, claws stepped towards him, revealing the hidden mutant reptile that resembled a crocodile. Her voice, though menacing, still had a feminine tone that made his heart race. Her body was a beautiful emerald green, with piercing gold eyes and cream undertones. She flicked her long, thick tail back, fangs curling into a sinister smirk. Though she was bigger than he was, he wasn't about to show any sign of fear. She then circled him like a predator with her prey. Though he had dealt with much deadlier villains, he still felt uneasy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Miss me?" She snarled. "It's been a while."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo narrowed his eyes. He recognized her of course, though they had never spoken. Their last fight had ended less than pleasant. Both he and Mikey had to make a hasty retreat. Leo had regretted it ever since.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't think I ever caught your name." He growled. "If you have one."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I didn't throw it." She said, then relented. "Nova."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What are you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She licked her lips. "The last thing you see before you die. The banter was cute, sugar, but I'm hungry. That's all I need."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Beyond her wild eyes was a look of fear, and true hunger. She wasn't lying, she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nova please. I'm- I'm Leonardo."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pounced forward, pinning the turtle to the ground. "So long, Leonardo."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't want to hurt you." He wheezed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What a shame, because I so want to hurt you. Your pathetic attempt at kindness only shows how weak you truly are."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nova..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With his free leg, Leo kicked his shin upwards to hit her underbelly. She yelped, falling backwards. Her malnourishment was proof she needed help. But clearly she didn't want any.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So much for not hurting me." She spat, acid leaving her lips and barely avoiding Leo's toes as he lept away. When she moved closer towards him, he softened slightly. He avoided staring at her shark like teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held out a hand. "I meant what I said. I can help you. Food, shelter, a chance to be with other mutants. I don't want to fight you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a brief moment, she looked as if she was going to comply, even eagerly with his convincing tone. Her muzzle grazed his cheek, vulnerability clear in her gold eyes. Then she turned away viciously, reconsidering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't want anything to do with you, Leonardo. Any hope of happiness is finished., My humanity is gone. I'm a freak, like you." She spat. "I had everything. Fame, fortune, my beauty..." Her claws extended. "All of it is gone."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head. "No it isn't. There is still hope. I promise, I'll help you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rolled her eye slits. "How very noble of you." Her tongue slid out, resembling two separated spiky parts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not just about being noble. It's about doing what's right." Leo held out his hand once more, echoing the wisdom of Captain Ryan. "Are you willing, Nova?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snapping her jaws back, she raised a claw to swipe at him. He flinched, waiting for a swift but agonizing feeling. But nothing happened. She had moved away. He didn't even need to draw his swords.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's your answer. See you soon...sugar." She hissed, disappearing into the shadows once more.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hihihi chapter four lads! it's been a weird week, but here it is! I know there's a LOT of unanswered questions- especially regarding Leo and Nova but all will be revealed soon. And don't worry, the focus is still on Casey and Donnie. </p>
<p>Any questions about the story? scream at me on tumblr @pepperimps01 </p>
<p>special thanks to the tmnt squad on discord for being supportive and letting me talk about this fic. y'all are amazing &lt;333 </p>
<p>see you all next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Toxic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo makes a regretful decision. Donnie and Casey talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Morning came sooner than any of the turtles anticipated, but especially to Donnie who was running on three hours of sleep. He counted on snoozing for another twenty minutes before training, but luck wasn't on his side. Even before his own carefully crafted alarm clock robot beeped, a loud voice woke him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Donnie!" came Michaelangelo bounding in with the energy of a golden retriever puppy. He bounced on the crooked bed with a loud creak of movement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned, still half asleep and bleary. "I'm sleeping, Mikey."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief, prepared to annoy his older brother with his charming, but obnoxious grin. "No you're not. If you were asleep, how could you be talking to me?" He poked Donnie's head playfully. "Duh. I missed you, bro." He lay flat on his back, taking up most of the space and nearly smacking Don in the face. "It was like peanut butter without the jelly. Batman without Robin. Raph without Chompy! Elphaba without Gali-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rolling over, Donnie sat up begrudgingly. "I get the point. But you saw me last night." He stated obviously. "Remember?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scrunched his nose thoughtfully. "That was forever ago! And you were all cooped up in your lab for most of the time. We never hang anymore. Like, doing fun stuff."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I guess you're right about that." He shrugged. "Sorry, I promise we'll hang out again sometime. Maybe tonight?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dude, that's gregarious!" He looked immensely proud that he used a big word, even if it was used incorrectly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uh...close."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We can have pizza, play video games, ooh! Have a monster movie marathon!" He exclaimed, listing each activity on his stubby fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That sounds great."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come on bro, I'm making everyone breakfast! So you better hurry before Raph hogs it all." Mikey leapt off the bed, springing into action. Most likely the kitchen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took a good five minutes for Donatello to physically move out of bed. He wasn't one for sleeping in, but he was never opposed to it either. Whereas Leo was always awake in the early morning and Mikey was chipper no matter what. And Raph...well, Raph was Raph.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kitchen was bustling with energy, at least from Mikey's angle. He was cheerfully serving up omelettes on plates, carrying the ones he couldn't hold on top of his head with the balance of a ninja. Mikey had a talent for making even the fouled stench of the sewers comfortable and hospitable with only his charm and sweet demeanor. Not to mention his excellent cooking skills.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Omelette au fromage made especially for Master Splinter." He said, passing the first plate to the wise rat. "Fromage means cheese in Spanish!" He explained. "Or...one of those languages."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you, Michaelangelo."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Looks delicious, Mikey." April complimented, still residing in the lair. It was an hour or so before school, so she enjoyed having breakfast with the brothers. It felt as though she was part of their little family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Eh, don't forget me! I'm starved." Raph complained, eagerly stabbing his food with a fork as he dug in. Smiling softly, he cut up neat pieces for Chompy Picasso.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Where is Leonardo?" Splinter glanced around the kitchen, noticing the blue masked turtle seemed to be missing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I thought he was mediating still." Raph said, puzzled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, he wasn't." said Mikey. "I checked." He looked innocently at his brothers and April. "I made a plate of food for him and everything! Now it's gonna get cold." He looked down glumly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maybe he's still asleep?" April suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three youngest turtles shook their heads in unison.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Leo's always the first one awake. It's weird that he isn't here." Raph lifted Chompy onto his shoulder. "Not that I mind. I like the peace and quiet and lack of Space Heroes references to start my morning right."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Donatello, perhaps you should check your brother's room?" Splinter suggested, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "It is possible he is still resting or feeling unwell."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hai Sensei."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>April, sensing his apprehensiveness, stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. I promise."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feeling comforted by her warm tone, Donnie nodded firmly, and left the kitchen with high hopes that Leo was just snoozing longer than usual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something wasn't right. Donatello knew this, deep down, despite his optimism. His worry was growing the closer he moved to Leo's room, silently praying that everything would be alright. Raising a shaking hand, he opened the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He breathed a sigh of relief. There Leo lay in a deep slumber, even snoring lightly. It felt awful to simply wake him up, but he didn't really have a choice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He murmured, patting him. "Training time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unexpectedly Leo retracted his head into his shell, snoring even louder. This was beyond unusual- heck, even out of character. Leo was always extremely punctual and neat, refusing to be late for any training session.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why are you so tired?" Donnie wondered aloud. "We went to bed at the same time..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo yawned, sluggishly moving forward out of his shell and stretching. "M' awake." He blinked. "Were you talking to me?" The blank expression that he gave was enough to cause further anxiety.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah? We have training."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes widened. "Training! Oh, sewer apples!" He stumbled out of bed clumsily. "I'm here, I'm-" He yawned again. "Awake."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie frowned, trying to analyze why Leo was so exhausted. Sure, they went to bed fairly late, but they've gone to bed later before and Leo hadn't been nearly as tired as he was now. But he wasn't about to start an argument either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Right."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Training was...awkward to say the least. Leonardo, who was usually extremely precise and swift with his movements, was now sloppy and uncoordinated. Everyone seemed to notice, but no one made a comment until Mikey had successfully pinned his oldest brother to the ground after a Barai.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered. "I did it!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, because Leo barely put any effort into it." Raph said smugly, holding Donnie in a headlock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yame!" Splinter commanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dropping Donnie casually, Raphael glanced at their sensei with a bored expression on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>April, looking uncomfortable, placed her tessen back in her bag. "Class starts soon. I should probably get to school." Turning to Splinter, she smiled. "Arigato, Sensei. See ya later guys."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Splinter nodded. "Excellent work, April."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo groaned, rubbing his back. Humiliated, he bowed miserably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Leonardo, I think it would be best for you to rest."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Arigato Sensei." He replied gratefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raph crossed his arms. "That was pathetic. Even for you." He sneered. "Sorry we can't have you leadin' without your little nap time. Should I tuck you in too?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He glared. But he didn't seem to have the energy to argue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie watched him leave, a pensive look on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>April found herself trudging to school, regretting leaving the lair after remembering she had a math quiz that she forgot to study for. Funny how she'd rather be in the sewers over a classroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A long time ago she craved a normal life, but now she loathed it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though there wasn't much normality in crushing on both a deranged hockey player and a mutated turtle. With the Kraang, mutants still running rampage- her life was destined to be abnormal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She placed her bags away in her locker, sighing loudly. The bell was about to ring, and she hadn't seen any sign of Casey. She had been hoping to chat with him at least a little bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey April!" A pretty girl with afro puffs came towards her, beaming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi Summer," She breathed, tension breaking at the sight of her friend. Well...not really friends. But they were friendly, and that was good enough. "How was your weekend?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fine." Summer said. "Very productive. The yearbook committee is in full swing!" Glancing at her quizzically, she giggled. "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Listen...have you seen Casey?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Summer, who was fairly popular and seemed to know everyone at the school thought for a moment. "Casey Jones? Senior?" After April nodded, she shook her head. "Nope, I don't think so. Sorry, I know you two are close."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>April felt herself blush. "It's complicated."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't I know it. Come on, it's time for homeroom."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her mind wandered throughout the day, wondering how she could possibly concentrate on physics, when the growing uneasy feeling in her stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was all going to be alright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Convincing Donnie was one thing. But convincing herself? A totally different problem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead of going to sleep as he was instructed, Leo found himself topside again. The sun was setting a beautiful peach orange color over the skyline of smoke. Teenagers roamed the streets, and he swore he caught April with a group of girls chatting animatedly about something. He smiled, happy she was having fun and some resemblance of a normal, mutant free life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt like a lousy leader. Hell, a lousy brother. Sneaking out like a kid, over some girl? A gorgeous mutant girl...but still. Without even telling his own brothers, let alone father where he was going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was that annoying feeling. Guilt. But...he was making the right choice. By getting his siblings involved, it would only lead to trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Leonardo..." That sultry voice cooed from behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nova." He gasped, releasing his katanas back in their holders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sorry I'm late, my darling. My sleep schedule has been quite difficult."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cringed.  "Don't call me that. But, it's okay."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She curled her muscular tail around his waist comfortably. "My apologies." She slithered beside him, golden eyes meeting his ocean blue ones. His heart rate increased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Changing the subject, he smiled easily. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have. My hunger has been satisfied for now, but that won't last long."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What have you been eating?" Leo looked at her wearily, afraid of the answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shh...that isn't important." Lifting his chin gently with her claws, he melted at the touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If you say so." Leo hugged his knees, then grazed her gnarled scales, admiring their shimmering form. Her claws brushed against him casually and he winced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sorry, I didn't mean-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's...okay. It didn't hurt. I promise."  They were faint. Surely no one would notice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Relaxing, she nuzzled him. "Good."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes were big, wide. The moon reflecting in her pupils made him move closer. Then he stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is a bad idea." He said, taking his hand back. "I barely know you. Maybe...you should meet my family first? Or get to know each other? This is happening so fast I-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Soon." She vowed. "I trust you though. I think."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think so too." He uttered, soft lips pressing against hers. If this was wrong, why did he feel so right? Why did he feel so shaky, yet so bubbly inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was one of his worst decisions. Why wasn't he stopping? He didn't know her. He didn't-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's a pretty good bad idea, isn't it though?" She smirked, stealing another tender kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All he had to do was say no. That he couldn't put his family in danger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just say no.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Don't make the same mistake.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he didn't want to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"God yes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His head felt foggy and tired, he hadn't gotten any closer to convincing Nova to stay but...he was alright. Leo hadn't had a chance to retreat to his bedroom before he was cornered by his taller brother. He hid his grimace with a forced grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Donnie, I don't have time for this. I've got..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This'll only take a minute."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alright. What's up?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you really have trouble sleeping last night?" He asked, then jumped to a stronger conclusion.  "Or...did you not go to sleep at all?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't be stupid, Don, of course I went to bed." Leo said. "I just..." He raised his left arm casually, and his younger brother once again caught the scars littering. Worse, they looked fresh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your arms..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo flinched away. "It's nothing."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His dark eyes narrowed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Donnie?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're lying, aren't you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Leo brushed him off, but Donnie wasn't about to give up. He grabbed a hold of his forearm, pulling him back, though Leo was unaffected by the sudden jerk of movement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What happened to your arm?" Donnie demanded bluntly. "And tell me the truth this time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Donnie, I'm really tired. I...just want to meditate for a spell. We can talk later." He hadn't meant to sound dismissive, but his tired tone and increasing frustration made it seem that way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How much longer are you going to keep avoiding us all, Leonardo?" Donnie asked weakly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo hastily moved his arm out of the way. The hostile motion made Donnie recoil.  "I'm not."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You keep shutting us all out. We aren't naive. We know you're stressed, but we're a family. We can help.  Don't you see? First with Karai, now..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is nothing like Karai." Leo blurted out. "Nova isn't like her." When Donnie looked confused, he elaborated. "That's her name. The mutant."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She did that to you." He said, referring to his injured arms. The dots were slowly connecting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence. "Not on purpose."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You told me you were going back to bed. You promised! And you went out and tried to fight that dangerous mutant alone? Are you crazy?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I was trying to protect you!" Leo snapped, temper rising, though his voice still felt oddly robotic. "It wasn't done out of a whim. I didn't try to find her for fun. I was protecting you and the others."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"By lying to us? Your family?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fighting her was not an option. I wanted to persuade her to join our side. She wasn't too dangerous, just scared. And I didn't lie, I did go to bed. Just not when you did."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do the others know?" He was mainly referring to Raph, who he knew would be as furious as he was. Maybe even more so. Mikey would have been heartbroken had he knew that Leo was going behind their backs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why? We could have gone together." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought of Donnie watching Leo and Nova's last encounter made him blush profusely in horror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If we had gone as a group, it would have ended horribly. I needed to talk to her alone. I think..." He paused. "I think she's starting to trust me." His cheeks felt suddenly hot. He didn't want his brother to know that he had been out again, though this time with no moral intentions involved. The less Donnie knew, the better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Trust you?" Donnie repeated in disbelief. "You barely know her."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>You</em> barely know her."  Leo retorted.  "You haven't even seen her. What could you possibly know?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those careless words set Donnie's rage into flames. "I know that you're my brother and she's hurt you, quite obviously!" Furious tears filled his eyes. "If you just listened to me- if we had a chance to go as a team, maybe she would have joined us. Willingly!" He took a deep breath. "I know what it's like to care about someone." His mind brought up sweet April, then the smirk of Casey Jones. "But it's so risky to do this. You've got to think logically. You're the leader."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Regret was hidden in his deep blue eyes, but he masked it with a scowl. "I didn't ask for this burden, to be lectured. Logic- inventions, all your science-y bullshit won't help us now. So stay out of my way. I know what I'm doing." The tone of his voice, mixed with his expressions were jarring and cold. Unlike the older, wiser brother Donatello had grown to admire as a hero.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stunned and hurt by the harsh tone, Donnie blinked, taking a step back, as if he feared him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo's eyes widened, immediately realizing his mistake. "Wait, Donnie I didn't mean-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fine."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please, just let me-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But as his older brother had done so many times before, Donnie dismissed his desperate pleas, stormed by him as the words flooded out of his ear slits and away from his mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The second Donnie climbed out of the manhole cover, he realized he had no idea where he was going. He knew the city by heart, sure, but he was never one to go topside for emotional reasons. Usually he locked himself in his lab. Now...he didn't know what to do or where to go. Each direction felt wrong. And the increasing feeling of wrongness calculated by the feeling of dread equaled an equation he didn't quite understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't even know where to go..." He groaned. "I'm such an idiot." Wiping his tears, adjusting his staff, he kept walking the unknown direction, hoping to find an answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>School had to be out, since the stars were already dotting the sky. Maybe he could swing by April's...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, she was still living at the lair. How could he have forgotten? And he doubted her aunt would be thrilled to see a six foot tall turtle standing in front of her. That would only leave...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped, looking at the cluster of apartment complexes. It would be risky, but he couldn't imagine going anywhere else. As he climbed the fire escape with ease, he had already made his decision.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much as he longed for April's hugs or comforting words, he knew Jones was the best bet. So he carefully used his bō to tap lightly on the window, while still remaining hidden.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It swung open, and there was Casey Jones. Handsome, cocky, hair even messier than usual without its iconic black and white bandana holding it in place. He seemed ready to go to bed as he was dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"The fuck?" He rubbed his eyes. "Donnie?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey there Jones." He mused, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "Is ...this a bad time?" He couldn't tell if Jones was simply tired or had been crying, since his eyes appeared too red and dusty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nah, Riley's in bed." He confirmed. "Asleep."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And your parents?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey waved him off. "Hang on a sec," and he swung over the window to the metal fire escape. Climbing up the spare ladder casually, he glanced back at Donnie. "This place is more private." He was now perched on the roof, smirking. "You comin' or d'ya need an invitation?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie joined him, sitting on the ledge with their legs hanging over. "Is everything okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's...fine, I guess." He chewed at his lip moodily. "Well not really. It's family bullshit."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He huffed a laugh. "Boy, do I know how that feels."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm assuming you didn't just come here to chat. Something happen?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie nodded meekly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, you don't need to tell me." Casey stared at his calloused hands. "I guess I can tell you what's been going on." He picked up a stone, flicking it across the roof. It fell loudly into a dumpster. Donnie winced. "My dad is a huge dick." He stated bluntly. "But it's complicated. Normally I'd talk with Raph about this but..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't have to..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nah, it's chill. Here's the Cliff Notes version of it. Basically my dad decided to drop this major bomb on me n' Ri. That he proposed to Sara. His girlfriend." He made a vomit noise. "And I can't believe it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is she not nice?" Donnie wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She's okay, I guess. No, but they haven't been dating that long and- I can't believe he decided to replace Riley's mom like that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Riley's mom? But you..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She's only my half sister. My real mom died forever ago. He was cheating on my mom with Riley's mom- Grace. He's a mess. It's all a mess."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What happened to Grace?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Divorced her. Like I said, he's a dick." He looked back wearily. "Sorry, I know that was a lot. I'm not good at...dealing with my feelings but I shouldn't have dumped that on you with no warning."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, please don't apologize. I understand."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cool. So...your turn."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My turn?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I just dramatically revealed my trauma. That shit doesn't come for free, yo. And I know you came here for a reason. So what is it? Because I think we're at that stage where we can talk about it. Whatever it is."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The purple masked turtle hesitated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There's only so many Electric Skullz albums we can talk about..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie took a deep breath, finally settling on revealing his troubles. "It was just an argument."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"With Raph?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, Leo. He's been acting so strange lately. With the new mutant and everything. I think he likes her. As in, having feelings for her.  I swear, this is a Karai situation all over again." He frowned. "And then we started yelling and..." Head in his hands, he groaned. "It's troubling. He's been acting so distant and it's making me so ..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey waited a moment for Donnie to find the word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Peeved."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So, what you're saying is: it's all a mess."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie laughed. "It sure is, Jones." Their shoulders bumped together. "Thanks for letting me vent."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, no worries. You let me rant, it's only fair. But I do know one thing for sure, families are complicated as fuck."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Here here. But um, why did you bring me here again?" Donnie cocked his head to one side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey stood up, hands on his hips. "Come on."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie followed suit, raising a curious eyebrow. "And?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Start yelling."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Start. Yelling. It ain't rocket science. You're pissed off, I'm pissed off, so let it out! Go nuts!" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But it's night out."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is the city that never sleeps, genius. Look, I'll do it first."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let out a loud, ear splitting bellow from above, hands spread out and wind hitting his cheeks. When he finished, he turned to Donnie eagerly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Go on."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie exhaled. "If you say so..." And with that, he too joined in with the screaming. At first, it felt silly but then it surprisingly felt therapeutic. As if he was letting out his pent up frustrations with life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How'd that feel?" Casey moved closer to him until they were inches apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It felt...good." Donnie admitted. "And you're sure no one can hear us?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Pshaw." Casey said smugly. "Anyone who does hear us will think we're a couple of drunks. I got ya, D." He took his hand in his, squeezing it. The difference between their hands- one large, green with three fingers. The other pale, smaller, five perfectly normal fingers. Casey didn't seem to mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It doesn't solve our problems though." Donnie said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, but it releases a little tension. I've done this with my friends a lot from the hockey team whenever we lose. Which rarely happens, but on that off chance we do? We scream. Fuck the system!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You ...consider me like one of your human friends?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey's hazel eyes squinted back at him, as if he was confused by the question. "Of course. Why wouldn't you be? We're friends."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But I'm..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't." Casey stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips. "I don't say this to just anyone, okay? But you're a cool dude, Donnie. And the smartest guy I know."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donnie swallowed. "Jones I..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're perfect the way you are, you hear me? Don't go moping around. It's a little sad to watch." He punched his shoulder affectionately. "Alright?" He looked back into Donnie's mahogany eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alright." He nodded, now fully aware how close they were. He stopped himself from staring too hard at Casey's individual freckles, dotting his cheeks like a galaxy of stars. Or his deep hazel eyes, or his perfect peach lips...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An embrace felt too forward, so Donnie simply smiled, revealing his adorable gap. Casey's heart warmed, loving every time he saw that smile. He wasn't lying. He thought Donnie was beautiful in his own way. Turtle or not. As beautiful as April, maybe but in a different way. He wanted to stay the entire night, watching the stars with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I promised Mikey I'd hang with him." Donnie remembered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh," His eyes looked down, disappointed. "I can walk you there? It's getting kinda late."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sure."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Listen, um, Donnie...there's something you gotta know..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a rustling noise behind them. Donnie froze. "Shut up."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Excuse me? Did you just tell Casey Jones to shut up?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shut up!" He hissed. "Someone's listening. You idiot, we shouldn't have been screaming our heads off!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casey mumbled a curse under his breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, so you <em>are </em>the clever one. Good to know." An unfamiliar voice snarled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who said that?" Casey yelled, grabbing his trusty hockey stick and taser. Donnie gripped his own bō tightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How cute."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Out of the shadows approached the two boys. A mutant reptile at least twenty feet in length with massive yellow eyes staring them down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Jones?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, Donnie?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think we found the mutant."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, leaving on a cliffhanger is never a good sign but here we are y'all! I hope you enjoy and if you have anything you wanna talk about regarding this fic (Leo is OOC! Why haven't Donnie and Casey kissed yet? What type of animal is Nova even? 🤔) come talk to me on tumblr @pepperimps01 &lt;3 </p><p>Until next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Outmatched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donnie and Casey face Nova alone. </p><p>TW: Violence at the start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the giant mutant towered over them, both teens gulped, grabbing their weapons.</p><p>"You think?" Casey exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You think, maybe, just maybe that's the mutant? Well, that's good to know! Glad to have you by my side, Donnie!" He raised his hockey stick, ready to smash this freaky mutant's brains out, when a bō staff smacked him in the stomach. "Ow!"</p><p>"You idiot!" Donnie snapped. "Run!"</p><p>"Run? What kind of ninja are you?"</p><p>"A smart one! Now go!" The tall turtle snatched his arm and broke into a sprint, barely avoiding the reptile's snapping jaws. They ducked behind a large chimney, panting. </p><p>"What the heck was that?" Casey demanded. "Your best idea was to run away like a couple of cowards?"</p><p>"It was a tactful retreat. Think for one second, I am begging you!"  Donnie retorted furiously. "Do you know what that is?"</p><p>"Uh...a big lizard?"</p><p>He facepalmed. "Varanus komodoensis. A komodo dragon. The largest, most deadly lizard on the entire planet. It's been known to eat humans, Jones! And that's just the unmutated kind." His dark eyes dilated, looking grim. "Who knows what this mutant is capable of?" He glared at Casey, who opened his mouth to answer. "Don't answer that. They're only native to Indonesia, I'm not sure how one traveled all the way here..."</p><p>Any rational part of his brain decided to leave as he desperately tried to figure out how she got here in the first place. That could wait until after they escaped her clutches.</p><p>"Ooh...yeah that sounds bad. I mean, I only understood half of what you said, but that doesn't sound good."</p><p>Donnie stared at him in disbelief. "Just a little bit!" His voice raised several octaves. "Their bites are also venomous! So, you either die by her venom, or you die by her snapping you in half. Take your pick!"  He yelped, rolling over so he missed an acidic spit that landed by his toes. "Sense of sight isn't perfect, nor is her hearing but she can smell us with her tail."</p><p>"With her tail?"</p><p>"Yes, with her tail!" Leaning against the wall, he groaned. "When we get back, I seriously need to lecture Leo about his taste in women. This is starting to get ridiculous."</p><p>"No kidding! Shit. Well Casey Jones ain't backing down from no fight!"</p><p>He barely had a second to catch his breath. Both heads popped animatedly over the chimney to get a better look.  There she was, silvering towards them closer and closer.</p><p>"Found you." She purred.</p><p>"We weren't hiding." Donnie snarked.</p><p>Looking equally smug, Casey said: "Ready?"</p><p>"Ready." He confirmed, both leaping in front of the chimney to face their opponent head on.</p><p>"GOONGALA!"</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" Donatello gasped, running after him desperately. The entire movement was in slow motion. Every hit they made with their weapons were useless. Even Donnie's naginata blade made no impact.  Her scales were strong, and her teeth even more powerful.</p><p>"Is that the best you've got?" Nova mocked, lifting Casey easily into their air and tossing him with a sickening thud. With her other arm, she shoved Donnie to the ground.</p><p>Both were breathless and tired, and neither had so much as given her a single mark. Meanwhile bruises littered their broken bodies.</p><p>"This is hopeless. We've gotta-" Donnie reached out, silently praying his friend was still awake.</p><p>"No!" Casey said, forcing himself to get up. "I'm not givin' up yet." Wiping blood from his mouth, he smirked.  "Hey, let's dance, Scaleysnout!" He stood up, pain shooting through his body, but he refused to retreat. Even with his legs begging him to stop, burning inside him. He gritted his teeth, rushing forward with all of his remaining energy and let out a fearsome roar.</p><p>"You little-"</p><p>Whack!</p><p>The hockey stick came flying, but at least it had hit her.</p><p>Nova, now furious, effortlessly grabbed the human teen with one claw. Her grip tightened, and Donatello felt a pit in his stomach as he could only watch helplessly as his friend- the person he cared about was tossed to the ground like a ragdoll. The cracking of bones made him recoil, terrified but determined to save him. How could he stand there and watch, when Casey depended on him?</p><p>"CASEY!"</p><p>Donnie hadn't realized he had been screaming, nor had he realized that he hadn't  shouted at Jones, instead referring to him by his name.</p><p>Memories flooded through as he remembered the last time they had saved each other.</p><p>
  <em>Why did you help me ?" Donnie snapped, pulling away. "You could have left."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I'm not a monster, alright? We're a team, and we help each other. That's the deal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That had felt like eons ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're a team. A team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casey...I promise I won't leave you either.</em>
</p><p>"You!" He roared, approaching Nova with fear in his bones. This mutant was beyond his abilities. Even a regular komodo dragon would be difficult. But he refused to back down. Remembering a pressure point Sensei had taught him long ago, he raised his bō, revealing the naginata blade in front of her eye. He used her shock as an added advantage, stabbing it directly in her cornea, blood spraying the ground. Her sight may be weak, but the eyes were incredibly sensitive no matter what.</p><p>Ignoring her deafening howls of agony, Donnie crawled towards the battered form of Casey Jones. He felt his pulse carefully. Weak, but still there.</p><p>"It'll be alright, I swear." He reached for his T-Phone, dialing Raph's number. "Just hang in there, buddy."</p><p>His chest was rising at least.</p><p>"You fool." The cold, reptilian voice growled menacingly sending a chill up his spine. "Did you really think you could stop me that easily? I may not be able to see you, little one, but I can smell you..." He turned fearfully, watching as the bloodied eyes of Nova now dripped down her cheeks, somehow making her look more ferocious. She didn't seem affected by it, and the second he held up his staff, she roared once again, biting it in half with her razor sharp teeth. The T-Phone tossed to the ground lazily. "Pathetic." It was hopeless trying to reach for it, as it had been smashed into pieces simply by the impact of the throw.</p><p>He didn't have a chance to scream before he slipped into unconsciousness, knocked out by the force of her scaly claws.</p><p>"Sleep tight."</p><hr/><p>Calm before the storm. Michaelangelo remembered Master Splinter making that statement not too long ago, and he felt as if it applied now more than ever. Everything had been quiet, relaxing for him at least. He had gotten some cooking done, and was about to head out for patrol when he had heard his brothers arguing. Again.</p><p>Mikey was often known to space out. He never thought as critically and had a tendency to get distracted easily. He was berated so many times for these flaws. But he wasn't stupid. Far from it actually. And he thought more than his brothers gave him credit for.</p><p>He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Really, he had only wanted them to stop yelling so loudly since it was disrupting the peace for everyone. But then he saw Donnie storm out, and he knew things weren't right. This wasn't the normal arguing over video games type of arguing. This was the serious no nonsense Raphael exploding into a volcano kind of arguing. Though whenever Donnie was angry, he retreated to his lab to blow off some steam. Usual stuff. At least it was a healthier way to express anger than Raph...</p><p>Calm before the storm.</p><p>Mikey's concern and sensitivity for his brothers were too powerful for his own good. Swallowing his pride, (and the jellybean pizza he ate for lunch), he stepped inside Leo's room without knocking. His oldest brother was hunched over with glassy eyes and looking terribly distraught.</p><p>"Hey bro! I made some food." He said quietly. "If you want some."</p><p>"Not hungry."</p><p>He leaned against the wall casually, kicking the rolled up tatami mat aside. "D and I were supposed to hang out tonight." He added, hoping his brother would take the not so subtle hint.</p><p>"That's nice."</p><p>Frowning, Mikey tried another tactic. A bit more obvious one. "Why'd he run off?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Donnie, duh."</p><p>"We had a little disagreement. It'll be fine, Mikey." Leo patted his brother's shoulder with a watery smile. "I'm sure he's in his lab if you need him."</p><p>"You were yelling pretty loudly...we all could hear it." He chuckled. "Even Ice Cream Kitty could hear it from her freezer." He thought a little added humor would open Leo up or even reveal a little smile but he still looked grim.</p><p>He sighed. "It really isn't a big deal. Why don't you go talk with Raph or April."</p><p>For a second, Mikey considered it. He considered walking away without a care, probably off to pester Raph or drink orange soda until his stomach hurt. It was a simple solution. But he hated how Leo looked at him. Dismissive, once again. He was only Mikey, after all.</p><p>"No." He said bluntly. "Not until you tell me what happened."</p><p>Leo looked startled. "I told you-"</p><p>"No you didn't. You dodged the question."</p><p>"I said you should go hang with the others. I'm the-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah you're the leader." He barked, agitated. "But I'm not a kid. So stop treating me like one for once! It's so ...exhausting." His grey blue eyes had a sense of maturity beyond his years, something Leo was unfamiliar to.</p><p>They were interrupted by the red clad turtle striding in. Raph glared at them both, eager to accuse someone of something. "Anyone wanna tell me why Donnie went topside?" He shoved Leo's plastron with one finger. "You said we didn't have patrol tonight. What gives?"</p><p>"I thought he was in his lab." Leo said.</p><p>"Nah, I saw him leave about an hour ago."</p><p>"And you didn't stop him?"</p><p>"I mean, I thought about it. Isn't that good enough?"</p><p>"No, no it isn't."</p><p>"Maybe he went to the junkyard." Mikey piped up.</p><p>"Shut up Mikey, no one cares." Raph shoved his littlest brother out of the way. "I know, maybe he went to the junkyard? The dork's always looking for weird shit over there."</p><p>"That's what I said!" Mikey said, insulted.</p><p>Leo shook his head. "I don't think so." Hesitating, he continued. "See...we got into an argument. About the mutant."</p><p>And predictably, Leo immediately explained everything to Raph.</p><p>"So let me get this straight," Raph narrowed his electric green eyes. "You told Donnie his inventions were bullshit, which by the way, would make Sensei beat the green off ya if he heard you speaking like that."</p><p>"I didn't exactly say..."</p><p>"You lied to us all, by meeting up with...what's her face? Nova?  And now, you're saying he's topside with said insane mutant that you also happen to have the hots for?"</p><p>"I agree, it doesn't sound good-"</p><p>"I'm not finished! You're always babbling on about how <em>I</em> need to cool my temper. Now this? This is just rich. Once again, you need to start thinking with your head," He pointed at his temple for emphasis. "Instead of with your-"</p><p>"Raphael!" Leo scolded. "I know, I know I messed up. And I'm sorry. I'll properly apologize to him later. But we can fix this. If we just think...logically." It hurt to even say that. "We'll track Donnie down."</p><p>"That's your best idea? Putting you in charge was the worst decision Sensei ever made. You're hopeless."</p><p>Leo scowled, pretending that the hurtful jab at his leadership wasn't affecting him. "Do you have any better ideas? We have to act swiftly, or it might be too late!"</p><p>"Listen, Fearless, you n' your hero complex-"</p><p>"Enough!" Mikey snarled, shaking the room with the force of his voice. He glowered at both of his older brothers.  Everyone turned to him, taken aback and shocked by his outburst. "You're both acting so stupid! Donnie is out there, alone, and all you can think about is arguing? What kind of brothers are you?"</p><p>"That's not- this is none of your concern."</p><p>"Yeah Mikey, stay out of this-"</p><p>"<b>HE'S MY BROTHER TOO!</b>" He choked out.  "How can I stay out of this? He could be hurt or-" He paused, fat tears trickling down his freckled green cheeks. "Or worse. So don't tell me to shut up. You guys always do this to me and it isn't fair. But it's not about me. Donnie doesn't deserve this. He doesn't have time."</p><p>"Mikey's right. We don't have time for this." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, who rejected the gesture, flinching away. He had expected a hug, a word of encouragement maybe. Not this.</p><p>Leo had never seen his brother act like this before. His tone was icy and terrifyingly low.</p><p>"I didn't say I forgive you. If we don't find him... I don't know how I could ever forgive you." Mikey's harsh word cut like knives. The fact that they were coming from the most innocent and fun loving of the brothers made it more disturbing.</p><p>Leo looked down solemnly. He was right, and they all knew it. It was <em>he</em> who had truly messed up. His naive, eagerness to believe the best in everyone was ultimately his greatest weakness. And worse, it was causing a rift between his family. How could he have been so idiotic to think Nova wasn't a threat? His carelessness was going to be the death of him.</p><p>Or Donnie.</p><p>He had to do something.</p><p>"You don't have to forgive me." He replied, careful not to pat Mikey's shoulder. "In fact, I'd be surprised if you did. But I need you both to help me. I can't do this alone. I realize that now. I admit, I thought she- Nova was misunderstood. Maybe she still is. But we won't know unless we act now."</p><p>"We're a team." Mikey agreed.</p><p>"And if that monster actually hurt Donnie?" Raph asked, fear hidden by his gruff tone, but it was clear that he was terrified too. "Then what?"</p><p>He clenched his fist. "We make her pay."</p><p>"Guys!" April burst in the room frantically. "Have any of you seen Casey? He didn't show up for school and he won't answer my texts." Pausing, she looked at the scene awkwardly. "Sorry I meant to knock."</p><p>"What? Casey's missing too?"</p><p>Raph crossed his arms. "Jeez, you'd think one kidnapping was bad enough."</p><p>"Are you sure he wasn't sick or something?"</p><p>She nibbled at her lip. "I don't know. Riley said she hasn't heard from him either."</p><p>"Donnie <em>and</em> Casey?" Mikey looked anxious.</p><p>"Let's call them both." Raph said firmly. "Maybe they'll pick up. Casey's glued to his phone anyway."</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>"Wait a sec," He glared at his phone. "It says Donnie tried to call me ten minutes ago." He glanced at it guiltily. "My T-Phone was silent."</p><p>"It was silent?" repeated an exasperated Leo. "Raph, are you serious right now? He could have been calling for help!"</p><p>"Oh don't put this all on /me/! How was I supposed to know?"</p><p>"Don't make any assumptions!" April assured them. "Let's try to call them again."</p><p>April tried calling Donnie, Raph tried Casey. Two, three times. Nothing.</p><p>"Voicemail..." Leo growled. "We have to move. Now."</p><p>As the brothers exited the room, Mikey turned to his surrogate sister who was still waiting by the doorway.  "Whatcha standing around for? You're coming too, dude!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" She looked at him warily.</p><p>"You're coming." Raph confirmed. "You're part of this team, ain't ya?"</p><p>Touched, she nodded. "Let's do this."</p><hr/><p>Casey was supposed to pick her up at Kung Fu class a whole hour ago. That was the routine since she was nine. He never failed to pick her up, even if he had hockey practice. His sister always came first.</p><p>But, here Riley was, sitting by the curb. It had felt like hours of waiting. She had tried calling, texting, sending message after message. Nothing worked. Zilch actually. Her muscles ached from training, she had finished all of her homework since she had nothing else to do and she was downright miserable.</p><p>"At least it isn't raining..." She mumbled, just as a droplet of rain plopped on her head. Groaning, she rested her head in her hands. "Crap. Me and my big mouth."</p><p>"Are you sure your parents can't come pick you up?" Sensei asked her, concerned for his pupil.</p><p>She shook her head. Dad was at work, and she knew Sara didn't even know she took this class. Sara didn't give a shit about her interests. And her real mom lived in Pennsylvania with her new family.</p><p>"We can't have you waiting all night, Riley. Especially not in this weather. Perhaps I could call a taxi for you?"</p><p>"I can walk." She stood up with her iconic toothless grin. "I'm a green belt now, Sensei. And I've got Genevieve." She pointed at her baseball bat sticking out of her backpack. It was covered in rainbow stickers. "I'm armed. Well, until I get a real weapon." Riley glanced up hopefully.</p><p>Her sensei cringed. "You have talent in this art, Riley. Despite your impulsiveness...but you're not ready for a weapon. Not yet. You're still a child. And I would not be comfortable with you walking home alone at night."</p><p>Ugh she figured that as much. Being a girl, especially one as small as she was really sucked sometimes. So she tried another idea.</p><p>Grinning innocently, she fixed her messy hair. "Actually I just remembered! I was supposed to meet my brother Casey at Antonio's Pizza. Not at the dojo. My bad." She lied easily.</p><p>Surprisingly, her sweet demeanor actually worked. Sensei looked relieved. "Oh, good. I was worried. That's only a few minutes away."</p><p>"Yep! Well, I'll see you on Monday!" She bowed, then broke off into a run, forgetting her perfect posture.</p><p>Sparky popped his head out of her backpack, chewing on some leftover pizza. After a soft head pat, she turned a corner to an alleyway.</p><p>Riley smirked cheekily. Twirling her bat, she readied herself for a potential rescue mission.  "Ready?"</p><p>The raccoon squeaked out a cheerful affirmed noise.</p><p>"It's go time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh oh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Call in the Cavalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the turtles and April search for their missing friends, they decided to call in some extra allies. Also a pint sized hero meets the squad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group climbed out of the sewers grates, scanning the area for any sign of suspicious activity. Leo, ever the protective turtle stood firmly in front of his family, katanas unsheathed and ready for a fight. Well, less of a fight, more of a search for any information. The rain certainly didn't help, since visual clues ought to have washed away.</p><p>"It's hard to believe it's been one whole night." Mikey said with a yawn. "It feels like we've been looking forever. Like an entire week!" Despite the humor in his voice, he still noticeably refused to look at Leo and instead opted to say this only to April and Raph.</p><p>"Stay alert. Keep an eye out for any clues." Leo ordered. "But stick to the shadows." He added, though that part was obvious.</p><p>April, Mikey and Raph nodded as they began their search. The ever wise cracking Raphael had no jokes or jeers planned out for his oldest brother like he usually did. They were all too stressed knowing Donnie and Casey were missing. Possibly hurt.</p><p>Leo was examining the sidewalk, when he felt a bump against his shoulder. He turned around sharply, facing the acid green eyes of his younger brother glaring at him.</p><p>"Have you found anything?"</p><p>Raph shook his head, silent.</p><p>"Keep looking then. We don't have time to waste." They continued to search, but every so often Raph would huff in annoyance. Leo frowned. "If you've got something to say: say it."</p><p>"What exactly did you see in Nova?"</p><p>"Raph, not now." He bit back a growl. "We don't have time." He repeated the same mantra so many times, it might as well be his catchphrase.</p><p>"Clearly you did, since you were off lyin' and sticking your tongue down a dangerous freak's throat. Now she's gone and nabbed our friend and our brother. How does that make you feel, knowing this was all your fault? It would have been prevented but you're too much of a moron to realize that not everyone wants to be redeemed just because they turn you on!"</p><p>"Stop it. You're not helping." He clenched his jaw, forcing a series of retorts back like it was bile. He wouldn't stoop to Raphael's taunts. He was older, wiser and more mature than him. But wiping that arrogant, haughty smirk from his brother's face would be so satisfying.</p><p>"You said I should say something, so I said it!" Raph spat. "Mikey's right, you know for once. I can't stay quiet when you lead him to her. She took our brother. He could be-"</p><p>"He isn't."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" He asked, blood boiling as he watched Leonardo's expression stay stoic. Somehow the lack of emotion only made him angrier. "How can you be so confident he's even alive? How can you stand there, without a care in the world when our brother is missing?"</p><p>What he hadn't expected was the devastated expression on Leonardo's face and the haunting words that followed.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He sighed, calming thoughts entering his mind. "I'm not sure he's safe. But stressing over the what ifs isn't going to save them any faster. You can stay mad at me, but it won't do them any good."</p><p>"You- do you even care?"</p><p>"Of course I care!" He snapped harshly. "I'm not going to waste any more time arguing with you. We have to save them."</p><p>"Obviously. But you have a pattern with making an ass out of yourself over a pretty face. And we can't make any more sacrifices."</p><p>Leo's jaw tightened, ready to retort.</p><p>"We've talked about this before. Remember Karai? Need I remind you how that turned out? Besides the whole...her actually being related to us thing. Which was weird."</p><p>The leader in blue cringed.</p><p>"I just don't want the same thing to happen, brother. We need you. As much as I hate to admit it." He gritted his teeth. "And believe me, I really do."</p><p>"I won't make the same mistakes again." Leo vowed. "I promise."</p><p>"Hmph, you better." Raph's face twisted from a scowl to a worried grimace. "This was all on you. But...I'm just a little on edge, okay?" Barely audible, he mumbled a quick: "SorryforbeinganassIguess."</p><p>"Never thought I'd hear that from you." Leo quipped, earning a punch on the arm. "Yeah, okay I deserved that." He paused, sapphire eyes wandering to their other brother who looked more miserable by the second. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"</p><p>"Give him time." Raph assured him. "Mikey's never one to hold a grudge. No matter how much you deserve it. Which you do."</p><p>"You're right though. He was too. This <em>is</em> all my fault."</p><p>"Yeah it was. So that's why you're gonna fix it. We all are. That's what we do. Fix our messes. Even the big ones."</p><p>Leo smiled weakly, amused by his brother's always need to be blunt. To say things how they were and never sugarcoat. "Thanks."</p><p>"No problem, Fearless. Now stop standin' around and help me look for clues."</p><p>A beat.</p><p>Raph looked at him, voice still gruff, but he seemed uncharacteristically uneasy. "I didn't mean what I said. I know you care about Donnie. I was just..."</p><p>"Scared?" Leo raised his eyebrows, clearly amused by Raph's denial of having a soft heart deep inside his hard exterior.</p><p><em>'Like a geode.'</em> Donnie probably would have said at that moment. If he had been there.</p><p>He scoffed. "No way. Donnie's tough. But I may be just a teeny bit concerned."</p><hr/><p>April found herself checking and rechecking every spot just to make sure that it was thorough. So far, nothing. Each second she wasted pacing through the dimly lit streets made her grow more unnerved and frustrated with herself.</p><p>This wasn't right at all. She had seen Donnie just this morning. He had passed her apricot jam during breakfast for her toast, rambling on about some latest project he was working on. In his endearing, Donatello way. She had been half asleep at the time, but she remembered staring into his doe eyes with rapt attention. Seeing him get so excited made her heart swell with joy.</p><p>Was that the last time she was going to hear his voice? See him smile?</p><p>Sure, some of his efforts to woo her with his obvious crush had been annoying. Sometimes vaguely creepy. But he had learned every time she had told him to calm down. And he had. He had listened to her. She had appreciated that he had made an effort to.</p><p>And Casey...she hadn't seen him all day. But he had called her the night before, complaining about some calculus test that he hadn't studied for.</p><p>"<em>Why would I need to study when I've got the best tutor around, Red?" He had said.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Flattery won't help you pass this class, Jones." She remembered rolling her eyes fondly.</em>
</p><p>Her boys. Her sweet, sometimes insane boys who made her heart flutter inside like a trail of butterflies in an exhibit. Now that they were starting to get along, she had found herself falling for them even more as each day passed. Of course, silently rooting that they would become friends for their own sake.</p><p>And her sanity.</p><p>"I'm so screwed." She mumbled to herself, silently scolding that she couldn't deal with her feelings now. They weren't important at the moment and she wasn't quite what she was even feeling. A mixture of emotions.</p><p>April looked up at the navy blue sky. The stars were shimmering brightly, even through the foggy pollution scattering the clouds. "It'll be okay, guys. I promise, we'll find you. I'll find you, at least." She vowed.</p><p>She could see their eyes, the outlines of their broken bodies. They were alive. But barely.</p><p>She wondered if they were looking at the same set of stars too.</p><p>"April? You okay?"</p><p>She flinched, startled by the unexpected noise.</p><p>"Sorry," The orange masked turtle said meekly. "I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked super deep in thought. Kinda like a zombie. Wait...I guess zombies don't really look deep in thought. Since they don't think." He giggled, then rested a hand on her shoulder, looking surprisingly wise. "It's okay to not be okay, you know?"</p><p>"I know. And, yeah, I'm not doing so good."</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>"I keep telling myself that it'll be okay. But I can't help being scared."</p><p>"It's okay to be scared too. We'll save them. We just have to keep looking!" He chirped, optimism evident in his bright voice. It comforted her, even a little bit.</p><p>"I sure hope so." Her insides felt as though they were tied in knots. But she couldn't give in. No matter how much she wanted to scream, cry, vomit, or do all three at once. She couldn't. She had to be strong.</p><p>Thankfully her jumbled thoughts were interrupted by both Leo and Raph marching towards them.</p><p>"We found something." The latter said darkly. He held up one half of a bō, Leo held the other.</p><p>"That's Donnie's staff! Someone broke it again!" said Mikey. "He's gonna be so bummed."</p><p>"That means he tried to defend himself." Leo's voice sounded hoarse.</p><p>"Look a little closer." Raph shoved the snapped bō into Mikey's arms.</p><p>"Are those...teeth marks?" April murmured, grazing the wood with her fingertips.</p><p>"Ew, did Donnie bite his own staff?" Mikey asked. "That's just nasty."</p><p>"No, shell for brains, someone bit it in half." Raph snarled. "And we all know who must have done that, huh?" He gave a pointed look at his older brother.</p><p>"She must have taken him." Leo said, not missing the slightly resentful look from both of his remaining brothers.</p><p>"That's not all.. " Raph said, showing a snapped hockey stick in his other hand. "Casey too."</p><p>'Now what?" Mikey whimpered.</p><p>"I thought...I thought that I could trust her." He swallowed. "I'm such an idiot."</p><p>"I mean <em>I</em> could have told you that. Oh wait, I already did."</p><p>"You've got to pull yourself together, Leo. And Raph, chill out." snapped April. "We'll need backup. These teeth are sharp. I can't tell what animal she is, but she's definitely big."</p><p>Leo blushed. "She is."</p><p>"Even with all of our skills combined, it'll be rough. We'll need all the help we can get to fight her. Let's-"</p><p>She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. None of them had even a second to hide in the shadows before they were ambushed by an unexpected intruder. Sprinting at full speed with the energy of a highly caffeinated jack rabbit.</p><p>Directly at Leonardo.</p><p>"Gah!" He yelped, stumbling backwards clumsily. Each took a closer look and realized it was only a child. A child with spiky black hair wielding a baseball bat.</p><p>"Donatello!" The tiny stranger exclaimed, hugging him tightly by the waist. "Boy, am I glad to see you. This night has been insane!"</p><p>"Uh..." Leo blinked in confusion. "What?"</p><p>"Wait a sec, you're not Donatello." She frowned.</p><p>"No kidding!" He hollered, while his brothers couldn't hold back their laughs at the mix up.</p><p>"Riley?" April stepped forward towards the younger girl curiously.</p><p>An awkward silence dawned on them as they all tried to figure out what was going on. She was smaller than average and wore what looked like a grey shirt, black vest and ripped jeans. Her face was covered by a matching black mask but there were teeth drawn crudely on it to resemble a mouth.</p><p>"April, you know these guys?" Riley looked positively starstruck, pulling down her mask.</p><p>"They're my friends."</p><p>"No way! What a coinkydink."</p><p>"Biggest population in America my shell..." Raph mumbled under his breath. "What are the odds?"</p><p>"Anyway," Leo interrupted. "Did you call me Donatello?"</p><p>"How do you know Donnie?" Mikey pondered.</p><p>"And who even are you?" Raph demanded.</p><p>"This is Casey's sister Riley." April explained.</p><p>"Half sister." Riley corrected.</p><p>"Seriously, what are the odds?" Raph snarked. "Wait...you're /the/ Riley? The one Casey always talks about? And the one Donnie saved from the Purple Dipshits?"</p><p>"Ah, so you've heard of me. Don't blame you, I'm pretty well known. Riley Elizabeth Zhao-Jones," She spat into her hand, holding it out expectantly. Only Mikey shook it, the remaining two turtles looked positively disgusted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you for him. I didn't realize there were more of you. That's so cool! You're like a bunch of turtle ninjas!" She lightly poked Leo's shell with her fingertip. "Woah...is that a sword?" She reached her hand out to touch the sharp blade, but April pulled her back.</p><p>"These are Donatello's brothers. Leonardo, Raphael and Michaelangelo. But I thought you were at home with Sara and your dad, Ri. It's too late to be out."</p><p>"Well I had Kung Fu practice." Riley replied. "But Casey never picked me up. So I figured I could get some answers." She swung her bat around, nearly whacking Raph in the face, who ducked due to his quick reflexes.</p><p>"That's great kid, but we've got to save our brother." Raph said, ruffling her hair in a way that seemed too condescending for the girl to handle.</p><p>"So do I." She shot back defiantly. Soon she was nose to nose with Raphael, not an inch of fear in her glaring hazel eyes despite his size and muscle advantage. "I overheard you guys. Some ...mutant took them? We should work together to save our brothers!"</p><p>"I'm down!" Mikey bounced excitedly.</p><p>"Uh, yeah I'm not. She's a kid." Leo said, stern as always. "We don't have the liability for putting a child in danger. She shouldn't even know we exist."</p><p>"Listen up Mr. Blue, I've got some mad skills. And I'm no kid. I'm almost a teenager." She puffed out her chest. "Sides, I can totally be trusted. I've seen a <em>lot</em> weirder."</p><p>"Yeah, she's definitely related to Casey." Raph smirked. "But you're still not coming with us."</p><p>"Damnit!"</p><p>"So, what do we do with her?" Leo said. "We can't just leave her alone."</p><p>"I'll take her home." Raph offered. "I know Casey's place."</p><p>"And we'll visit the Mutanimals. Ask if they're willing to help us." Leo said to April and Mikey respectively.</p><p>"I'll send a mass text message to the group chat!" Mikey squealed. "To let them know we're coming!"</p><p>"Do I get a say in any of this?" Riley whined.</p><p>"No!" All four teens chorused.</p><p>"We better go then." Raph said to Riley, who he only now realized was an entire foot shorter than him. "Tell Mona I say hi." He added.</p><p>"I'll send you the coordinates of where we are once you're done." Leo confirmed. "I have a theory that might be where Nova is."</p><p>"You're sure you can handle taking her home, Raph?" April asked.</p><p>He snorted, waving her off. "I've taken down alien robots, mutants twice the size of me, a giant cheese grater and a shit ton of other monsters. Walkin' some kid home? Piece of cake." He snapped his fingers. "Catch you all later. Give me a call if anything changes in the plan."</p><p>"We will."</p><hr/><p>But what Hamato Raphael had underestimated that evening, was how annoying one middle schooler could possibly be. At first he thought it was going to be a cakewalk. A pint sized girl with a temper was hardly anything to be worried about. And at first, she didn't seem too bad.</p><p>The girl skipped along while Raph forced himself to hide in the shadows, keeping an eye on the kid who seemed to want to stop for everything.</p><p>"So can I touch your sais?" She asked with her annoyingly high pitched voice that reminded him of Mikey.</p><p>"For the hundredth time: No!" He growled back, growing increasingly agitated by the second. "We're almost there. Keep up."</p><p>"Why do you wear a mask anyhow? It's not like you need to protect your identity or anything. Seems kinda silly to me."</p><p>"God, help me now." Raph groaned to no one in particular. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this torture?"</p><p>"Can we stop for food?"</p><p>"No." It was like if Casey copy pasted into a significantly more annoying child.</p><p>"You know, if I could be a mutant I think I'd be a goat. Goats are cool. Ooh or maybe a raccoon! Like Sparky!"</p><p>"Who's Sparky?"</p><p>Just as he asked that, a tiny furry head popped out of her backpack. Raph let out a surprised unmanly shriek.</p><p>The raccoon- Sparky apparently raised a claw to playfully swipe at the giant turtle.</p><p>"That's a raccoon." He said, baffled. "That's a raccoon. In your bag. Why the hell is there a raccoon in your bag? That's not supposed to happen! Something is very wrong here!"</p><p>She simply giggled. "This is Sparky!"</p><p>"That thing is evil and I regret everything." He deadpanned. Even as an avid animal lover, Raphael knew better than those adorable big eyes.</p><hr/><p>"Stay stealthy ninjas..." Leo said, checking his surroundings for the umpteenth time. He knocked thrice on the rusty door, waiting for a response.</p><p>"Is this the right place?" April tilted her head. It didn't really look like a secret base. Just an average, run down building.</p><p>"Yeperdoodle!" Mikey chimed happily. "Trust us."</p><p>The door slammed open with a bang after the third knock, causing April to shriek in surprise and Leo to draw his katanas.</p><p>The turquoise sole female member of the Mighty Mutanimals stood tall in front of them, ignoring the broken door as if it was a common occurrence.</p><p>"Mona!" Mikey chirped. "It's so good to see you! Have you gotten taller?"</p><p>Mona Lisa frowned, noticing there were only two turtles present. "Where is Raphael?"</p><p>"He's fine. He'll be meeting us later." Leo supplied.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"We need your help. Our brother Donatello is missing, and so is Casey Jones."</p><p>The alien's eyes looked grim. "You better come inside then."</p><p>The trio entered the warehouse after Mona, all looking at different levels of worry. The lair of the Mutanimals looked different than the last time they had visited. It seemed cosier, fitting to each of the respective mutants' needs.</p><p>Including a massive skateboarding ramp.</p><p>"WATCH OUT BELOW!" Hollered a voice above them. Leo and April braced themselves.</p><p>"Woah!" Mikey ducked, watching in awe as Mondo Gecko slid down the ramp, flame practically trailing behind him. Pigeon Pete flew above him, squealing.</p><p>"Cowabunga!" Mondo did a clumsy pose on his board once he finished.</p><p>"Wow!" Pigeon Pete squawked. "That was way better than the last five times!"</p><p>"Five times." April repeated, using her levitation abilities to knock the teenaged lizard to the ground.</p><p>"Dude, not cool." He grumbled.</p><p>"There is no time to fool around." Mona scolded the more playful mutants. "I will bring Slash and Leatherhead. This is an emergency."</p><p>"What about the others? Rockwell and Muckman?"</p><p>"They went to get food! Chinese, technically speaking. I'm starving!" Mondo Gecko explained, placing his skateboard down once he saw their exasperated expressions. "What happened?"</p><p>"That's something I'd like to know too." The gravelly voice belonging to Slash snarled. The enormous mutant entered the room, tiny eyes glaring at them. April shrunk back. Redeemed or not, Slash was freaky.</p><p>"Slash," Leo said curtly.</p><p>"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed, hugging the alligator mutant behind Slash.</p><p>"Michaelangelo, my dear friend." The older mutant said after the embrace. "What has happened?"</p><p>"They didn't cancel our order, did they?" Mondo piped up.</p><p>"No, you ignoramus. Let them talk." Slash said, turning to Leonardo sharply. "So, don't leave us hanging. You wouldn't come to our place after 11pm unless something happened."</p><p>Leo took a deep breath, finally revealing the truth. The aching regret inside him made his anxiety go haywire, especially with all eyes drawn to him. But he refused to show any emotion. "A new mutant has emerged. A new dangerous mutant." He swallowed slowly, regretting each vulnerable moment he revealed to them. He was supposed to be the perfect leader, the leader his team counted on. But now, he felt small. Scared even.</p><p>"But I thought we knocked out all the baddies?" Pete asked, fluttering over their heads.</p><p>"We thought so too. But apparently not. And worse, Donnie went topside and I'm so certain Nova- I mean erm- the mutant has taken him and Casey." He raised the broken staff to show while Mikey held the hockey stick. "We don't know what she wants."</p><p>"You're sure it's her? Or that she even took them? Hang on a sec, how do we even know she's a she?" Mondo said, tapping their eyeball comically. "It's not good to make assumptions!"</p><p>"Ah, shut up, peabrain." Slash shoved the small gecko aside.</p><p>"Well excuse me for being politically correct!" He harrumphed.</p><p>"Oh, it's her alright." Mikey scowled. "Leo and I fought her before. And she was tough!"</p><p>"Besides, who else could it be?" April added. "All the other mutants we've met have either become our friends or...well, disappeared."</p><p>"You've got a point there." Pete shrugged, landing to the ground.</p><p>As Mikey and April chatted with the Mutanimals about a plan, Leo stood in the back, frustrated with himself.</p><p>"It's all my fault..." He whispered.</p><p>"Did you say something, Captain?" Mondo asked Leo. "You were kinda mumbling."</p><p>He shook his head meekly. "No I didn't. Will you help us?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? Of course!" Pete exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm in." Slash smirked, twirling his mace. "I could use an excuse to kick some ass."</p><p>"I am as well." Mona said.</p><p>"And I." Leatherhead nudged Mikey. "We owe you our gratitude. And we will help save our friends."</p><p>"Me too!" Mondo leaped into the air. "Operation Rescue Mission!" He glanced at Michaelangelo for approval, who gave them a thumbs up.</p><p>"We'll meet Raph at the location then." April said.</p><p>"And I shall notify Rockwell and Muckman of what has happened." Mona said. "You will not go into this battle alone."</p><p>"Good plan. No way this Nova character will be able to handle our supreme awesomeness!" Mondo cackled.</p><p>"Have no fear, the cavalry's comin'!" Mikey shouted directly in April's ear.</p><p>Each member of the Mutanimals let out a mighty battle cry.</p><p>They were ready. But the feeling of dread and uncertainty remained as the night drew out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys including all these characters was rough on me but they're here and i love them so don't judge </p><p>don't worry, we check on casey and donnie next week :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which a rescue mission happens, casey and don try to work things out and nova is still annoying. multiple povs in this one so hang tight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii sorry for the wait y'all! I just completed all of my exams, finished my first year of college and got my two dosages of the vaccine so i've been a bit busy! but frostbite continues! also known as: char can't write angst so the next chapter is obviously gonna be fluffy. </p><p>shoutout to my friends celly and em who beta'd this chapter (the latter whom's birthday it is today! So happy birthday my dear friend, I hope you enjoy!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the added aid from the Mutanimals, Leonardo had a bit more confidence as they continued their long winded search for Donnie and Casey. Some sliver of hope that they would be alright, and Nova hadn’t been involved at all. They had split up to cover more ground, and Leo was trailing behind on the very same rooftop. It seemed where all the action appeared to be anyway. And where he could hear her.</p><p>“I know you’re here,” The young ninja whispered, as he heard the rustling of noise from behind him. A familiar noise, but still one that left a shiver up his spine. </p><p>“I wasn’t exactly hiding.” She purred, crawling forward from the shadows. “I missed you.” </p><p>He didn’t bother replying to the last comment. “My brother and friend are missing. Do you know where they are? </p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You do, don’t you?” </p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p>“Where are they, Nova? Tell me now.” He demanded. “I’m done playing games with you.”</p><p>She slivered past him, her tail brushing against his shoulder. “I’ve thought long about your offer, and I’m willing to consider it. And I will tell you where your kin are. But first, I need you to listen to me.” </p><p>Realizing this might be a clue to finding the truth, he nodded.</p><p>"I wasn't always this way, you know..." Nova said, voice soft and almost gentle. "I was a human girl once. A girl with a certain talent. One could call it a gift."  </p><p>
  <em>Her voice was enchanting, and though she was rejected and tormented by her peers, she remained prideful in her singing.  Performing for anyone who would listen. At first, her crowds were small, uneventful. Then as time went on, they grew and grew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fame, fortune, success drew her in and before she knew it, the girl was known by the entire world. It didn't matter that she was different in more than just appearance. For once in her life, she was happy. Despite the secret she held inside, she grew to be as beautiful as her voice. Wispy dark brown curls tied in ribbons, sparkling, revealing dresses that made her fans whoop and catcall as she sang her heart out. Her music was aggressive and loud, but that's what they loved most about her. She loved her fans. Her band. Her music. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone will know your name, dear. You're my shining star. Don't forget that, matahariku." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't, mama." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that brief moment of joy did not last. All good things must come to an end. The girl was desperate for someone to listen to her. To truly, listen beyond her singing voice and listen to her words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm tired. I don't want to do this anymore!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have no choice in the matter. This is who you are now. You don't want to go back to being a pathetic nobody, do you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...no." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one listened. They only cared for her abilities, not her heart. Except for one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to push yourself so hard, Nova." The soothing voice reminded her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I don't, they'll toss me aside." She said bitterly. "James, what do I do?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep fighting." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't do this anymore." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So she ran. From her home, her fame and glory. Everything she had ever known. It wasn't worth it. Not even her mother, not even James was worth being exploited. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Far away, she could hear a voice calling her. A man, tall and thin. He led her to a mysterious land, promising her that her fame would return without the horrible consequences. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come with us to the place that you will soon find at this place." The robotic voice commanded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something didn't feel right. This fantasy world, with bright colors and comforting words. It didn't exist. She thought this time would be different. Why did she ever think it would be different? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, stop!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was too late. They had drowned her in the strange concoction shortly after her imprisonment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She only remembered the pain, the burning bones contorting from her body. And staring at her reflection. The monster she had become. The monster that had stayed within had returned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blinked once. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hideous beast blinked back.</em>
</p><p>The realization dawned on him. “You were tortured by the Kraang.” </p><p>"Yes. And, by the time I had escaped from that horrible place..." She murmured, bitterness in her rough voice. "I was seen as a freak. A monster. To make matters worse, I had discovered they replaced me with someone else. The man I thought was someone I could trust. Loved, even. Rejected me. And replaced me." </p><p>
  <em>"James, it's me. It's still me!" She begged hysterically, trying to crawl towards the boy who looked at her in pure horror. "It's me, Nova, the same I've always been! Please, you've got to..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S- Stay away from me!" He screamed. "Get away from me, you- you freak!"</em>
</p><p>"I still remember the hatred in his eyes." She whispered. "Hate and disgust. I can't exactly blame him."</p><p>"Nova, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice soft but genuine. He had never seen her look so dejected. She resembled a shell of the mutant he had encountered before. And he couldn't help but feel pity. Pity and sorrow for what had become of her.</p><p>"The months after I transformed I stayed in hiding. Where else could I have gone?" She closed her eyes. "Just like that...the world forgot Nova Kun. Once leader of a band, now a monster. But not anymore. I may have lost my career, my beauty, my passions. My..." She clenched her claws. “my humanity.” </p><p>Nova Kun. That name sounded so distant, so unfamiliar, yet he recognized it. </p><p>“You didn’t lose your beauty.” He said quietly, this time, letting her nuzzle him. </p><p> A ghost of a smile etched across her features. She continued. “I felt worthless for the longest time. Some nights, I still do. But then, I met you and things started to make sense.” </p><p>“Me?” </p><p>“You helped me feel loved, those short times we shared.”</p><p>Leo’s eyes went wide, touched but wary. Though she didn’t kiss him this time, his heart rate increased as her muzzle drew closer.</p><p>“I know where your kin are, Leonardo. And if you trust me, as you once said, I will bring them out of harm's way. On one condition.” Nova lifted a claw to his cheek, not waiting for a response. “Stay with me forever.”  </p><p>“Stay with you...forever?” He repeated. “And then you’ll bring them back?”</p><p>“Correct.”<br/>
<br/>
“If I go with you, I wouldn’t be able to see them again.” He murmured. “I can’t do that. No way.” </p><p>“Then they will perish.” Nova threatened. “Either way, you will never see them again. Why don’t you choose the better option? Stay with me, and they will be unharmed. I’d even let you see them one last time.” </p><p>“As a leader, you must be prepared to make sacrifices for the sake of completing your mission. No matter the cost.”</p><p>"How much longer are you going to keep avoiding us all, Leonardo?"</p><p>"I was trying to protect you!" Leo snapped, temper rising, though his voice still felt oddly robotic. "It wasn't done out of a whim. I didn't try to find her for fun. I was protecting you and the others."</p><p>"By lying to us? Your family?"</p><p>"Fighting her was not an option. I wanted to persuade her to join our side. She wasn't too dangerous, just scared. And I didn't lie, I did go to bed. Just not when you did."</p><p>"How can you be so sure? How can you be so confident he's even alive? How can you stand there, without a care in the world when our brother is missing?”</p><p>“I value my family’s life over my own.” He said in a choked whisper. Glaring up at Nova, he made his final decision. “I’ll go with you. Just tell me where they are. Please.”</p><p>“I knew you’d see it my way, Leonardo.” </p>
<hr/><p>A cluster of stars scattered across the sky as the night extended farther than any of them imagined. Hours had passed, though it felt like days. Deep in the heart of the city, past the abandoned Broadway theatres and restaurants long forgotten, lay a factory boarded with molding wood plastered together. Windows were broken, shattered into tiny pieces, dried paint and mildew stains decorated the walls. Rats and cockroaches scattered around, but even they kept their distance. It was so disheveled and run down that no one passed a second glance at it, keeping their heads down to avoid drug dealers and the like who most likely resided there for quick cash. No one would expect anyone else staying there for long.</p><p>And especially not two teenagers trapped inside by giant mutant komodo dragons.</p><p>Casey's eyelids snapped open abruptly. He looked around groggy and disoriented, as if he was waking up from a killer hangover. His head felt like it was filled with cobwebs, too exhausted to think, let alone figure out where the hell he was. And his legs and lower body felt numb, like they too had passed out with him. </p><p>'At least I'm still alive though.' That fall he had was pretty rough, but hey, he was still standing strong. Well, sitting strong. </p><p>He winced from a stabbing pain in his side the second he tried to stretch his limbs a little bit. Ah, yeah, he had landed pretty hard on his ribs earlier. Or...how early was it? From a musty old window he could tell it was night still. But how did he even know it was the same night? </p><p>Jeez, how long had he been asleep? </p><p>'Too long.' He thought bitterly. 'I gotta get out of here.' </p><p>Until he realized he was tied up like a freakin' birthday present up to his ankles. Which would explain why he didn't feel half of his body. And while he wanted to make a joke about how kinky that sounded, he wasn't really in the mood. </p><p>No problem. He dealt with stickier situations than this. He could handle- </p><p>Behind him, soft snores whistled in his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin, jolting fully awake at the sudden noise. </p><p>Followed by a groan. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>"D?" He croaked, hoping it was who he thought it was. Otherwise that would be a little awkward. </p><p>"...Casey?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's me." He wriggled around a bit, realizing the two appeared to be tied back to back. </p><p>"Where are we?" Donnie murmured through a squeaky yawn. </p><p>"Hell if I know. All I remember is that freaky lizard beating the shit outta me. Can you figure out where we are?" </p><p>"Seems to be some kind of warehouse." Donnie deduced. "Are you hurt?" He didn't hide the concern in his voice. It was strangely endearing despite the circumstances. </p><p>His body shifted, and the excruciating pain returned to torture him yet again. "Peachy. My ribs are a little sore. And you?" </p><p>"My ankle." Donnie glanced down, keeping his leg firmly still to avoid any further pain. "Nothing broken though. Just twisted it." </p><p>"That's good. It'll make our escape easier on us. That is, if the guys don't find us." </p><p>"I sent Raph a call before I was knocked out. They'll find us. But I'm counting on us getting out of these ropes first." He grunted. "If only I had my staff...I could cut them easily with my naginata." </p><p>"She took all my weapons too." Casey said glumly. "Now what?" </p><p>"We wait. What else can we do?" </p><p>"We wait? Seriously? Dude, that's not gonna fly with me." </p><p>"Do you have any better ideas?" </p><p>Casey looked smug and a glint in his eye that immediately gave Donatello a wave of anxiety. "You bet I do!" Using the last of his strength, he started swinging back and forth. "We'll flip over and then the ropes should snap open." </p><p>"That's your idea?" </p><p>"Do you have any better ideas?" He said, pitching his voice to mock Donnie's earlier statement. </p><p>"Once my head stops spinning? Yes! Technically speaking, the rope is too tight to even loosen. We're quite literally stuck." </p><p>"Says you." </p><p>Donnie didn't seem amused. "Might as well give it a shot though. We don't have anything else to lose." </p><p>"Let's go. One?" </p><p>"Two." Donnie nodded. </p><p>"Three!" They shouted together. </p><p>The bound duo did manage to flip over, but, in an ironic state of events, the ropes stayed firmly in place. Now they lay flat on their sides, more disgruntled than ever. </p><p>"I'm not going to say I told you so..." Donnie sang. </p><p>"Donnie?" Casey lifted his head weakly. "Shut the fuck up." </p><p>There was an awkward silence as both struggled to sit back up. </p><p>"Okay, okay it wasn't a terrible idea." Don eventually said sheepishly, as if it took energy to even say that. </p><p>"Mm thanks." He scrunched his nose. "Say, wait a sec- did you call me Casey?" </p><p>"Huh? No I didn't." </p><p>"You called me Casey like, ten minutes ago." </p><p>"I did? I mean...yeah, and?" </p><p>"And you've always called me Jones. Always!"  </p><p>Donnie was grateful Casey's back was to him. Otherwise he would have seen his cheeks redden. "I was very tired when I woke up, I wasn't thinking-" </p><p>"You also said it before I passed out. I heard you." Looking sly, he added: "Are you startin' to warm up to me?" </p><p>"I was already warming up to you, meathead." Donnie rolled his eyes. "I came to visit you. Remember?" He sighed. "Then we got attacked. It's my own fault we're stuck in this mess in the first place." </p><p>"Aw, don't say that." He lightly patted Donnie's fingertips with his own. "Besides, you saved me! Without you, I'd probably be y'know dead. Not that I totally couldn't handle it but..." </p><p>Donatello chuckled. "I'd do it again. Because we're a team, aren't we? That's what you said. We look out for each other." </p><p>"I care 'bout you too." Casey admitted. "I mean I care about all of you guys. But this is the same way I care about Red. It's weird, but I've always felt that way. But you always seemed to hate me." </p><p>"You know I don't anymore. It was just...with April." He trailed off. </p><p>"We were both acting like kids over her." Casey admitted. "I feel really stupid looking back. But it'll work out once we get out. Maybe have a whole conversation, just the three of us. Actually that's what I wanted to tell you. Earlier, I mean. That I-" </p><p>Donnie cut him off. "Please don't say it." </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Because I'm in a lot of pain right now, so are you and I don't have the mental capacity to deal with this conversation right now. Or the emotional ability." </p><p>"You don't even know what I'm gonna..." </p><p>"I do." He frowned, taking his hand away from the other boy. </p><p>"Oh, so you're a mind reader now? C'mon just let me tell you." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"If I don't say it, I'm gonna scream it." Casey shot back. </p><p>"Casey..." He didn't want to have this talk now.  Not when they were about to be tortured by an insane mutant. </p><p>Feelings could wait. Or be put off forever because they were both utterly hopeless. </p><p>He understood books, inventions, and problem solving. Casey could handle vigilante nonsense and babble on for hours about hockey. But sharing emotions was a complicated ordeal that required the utmost sensitivity. Which they both lacked. What surprised Donnie, was how the boy immediately continued, ignoring his protests. </p><p>"I like you, D. And I...think Red does too. I mean, that's kinda obvious. She kisses you all the time. But the truth is, I always was jealous." </p><p>"Of me?" </p><p>Casey grinned. "Of you, and well..." There was a long, uncomfortable pause. </p><p>"Well?" </p><p>"April." </p><p>"You...what?" His expression softened for a brief second. Though he was unable to see Casey's own face, he could tell his voice was sincere. </p><p>"I was. Still kinda am. The more time I spent with you both, the more I realized I wasn't, well, straight as a pole." </p><p>Donnie scowled. "Is this some kind of joke? To mock me?" </p><p>"What are you- No! No way, dude, this isn't a joke. D, I'm serious." He tried to face Donnie to no avail, but that didn't stop him from trying. "Donnie?" </p><p>Donnie stubbornly stayed silent, gears whirling inside his head as he tried to comprehend what Casey had said.  He didn't want to rise to the bait. All hope was false hope, at least to a giant talking mutant turtle. </p><p>"So that's it? You're not even going to let me explain?" </p><p>"What else is there to say? Humans shouldn't date freaks. Mutant freaks like me." He spat the words, regretting them as soon as they left his lips. </p><p>"You're not a freak! You're my friend." </p><p>Donnie smiled sadly, ignoring the last comment Casey made. "I wish all the best for you and April though. I know she likes you a lot. I shouldn't have got my hopes up, after all." </p><p>"Don-" </p><p>"We should find a way out of here. Quickly. Before she finds us." </p><p>"Too late, little ones." growled a voice hidden in the darkness. </p><p>Donnie felt his stomach drop. "Aw, sewer apples." </p><p>She chuckled darkly. The mutant komodo dragon crawled towards them, her venom filled tongue sticking forward to sniff the air and intimidate them. It worked. </p><p>"What do you want with us?" Casey demanded. "You've got some serious issues, lady. Also ...we were kind of having an emotional conversation." </p><p>"Uh, please don't antagonize the man eating reptile." Donnie stammered. </p><p>"All shall be revealed." Nova smirked "Of course, that's where you two lover boys come in." </p><p>"L- L- Lover boys?" The teens stammered together. "We aren't- he's not-" </p><p>"We are not a couple!" Donnie shrieked. </p><p>"What he said!" </p><p>"Do you honestly think I care what you are?" Nova hissed. "You are here for luring my dear Leonardo in. That is all. Once that's done, you both will make delicious meals." </p><p>Feeling a sense of defiance and defence for his brother, Donnie glared at her. "Leo isn't foolish enough to fall for your tricks." </p><p>"Did you seriously gloss over the part where she said she's gonna EAT US?" Casey squeaked. </p><p>Nova raised Donatello's chin with her claw, tsking. "He already has. But you needn't worry about that." </p><p>"Now that you said it, I'm totally worrying about it." Donnie grumbled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. </p>
<hr/><p>Raphael collapsed at the meeting spot dramatically, exhausted and drained from his adventure. Turns out, babysitting was a lot harder than it looked. He managed to drag Riley like a mother cat with her kitten home, but it took way too much time and effort. </p><p>"I can't do this. I can't." </p><p>"Yo Raph!" Mikey exclaimed, trotting over. "We brought some extra help!" He twirled his nunchucks excitedly. "Um, bro? You good?" </p><p>"Mikey, I apologize for every time I've called you annoying. " His electric green eyes widened. "Nothing- and I mean nothing compares to Riley Jones. I feel like I've aged ten years." He stood up, cracked his neck. "Ah...maybe twenty." </p><p>"Raphael!" called the familiar booming voice of his girlfriend. </p><p>"Mona!" He changed his entire composure, embracing his tall girlfriend and nuzzling her nose. Which took some effort as he had to stay on his tiptoes. "So happy to see you." </p><p>"I missed when our noses embraced." She said fondly, kissing his cheek. He melted at the touch. </p><p>Leonardo followed shortly after, looking grim. Only Mikey caught the brief flicker of anxiety in his older brother’s eyes.  He grimaced, breaking the couple apart awkwardly. "Yes yes, this is all very um...touching. But we have a mission here!" </p><p>The remaining Mutanimals joined the ninjas on the rooftop, watching with interest as he explained the plan. "Nova took them. And I know where they are.” </p><p>“You do?” April brightened. “Where?” </p><p>“That abandoned fortune cookie factory.” He explained. “We sneak in, break them out, and avoid hurting her.” </p><p>“Did I hear that last part right?” Mondo looked confused. “Avoid harming her?” </p><p>“That’s ridiculous!” Pete squawked. </p><p>“If we aren’t hurting her, I wasted my time coming here!” Slash agreed. </p><p>Leo’s expression darkened. “I have a reason for everything.” </p><p>"Oh yeah? Why don't you share with the class that reason?" Raph said. His lips curled into an arrogant grin, enjoying every second of his brother's discomfort, thinking he was only simply embarrassing him. "He thinks she's hot. That's the only reason why." </p><p>"Enough!" April shouted, her voice thundering and catching everyone, even the giant mutants off guard. She was frustrated, stressed and terrified for Casey and Donnie's sake. "Nobody cares if Leo thinks this mutant is hot. I certainly don't! But our friends are trapped inside here so if we could finish this little chit chat later when they're safe? That would be really, really ideal!" </p><p>They all stared at the redhead in amazement. She smirked, proud of herself for stopping their quarreling for once. </p><p>Mikey sighed in relief. "I love when she does that. Let's move gang!" </p><p>Leonardo chewed at his lip, swallowing his pride and fear as he followed them. </p>
<hr/><p>Nova left them briefly to who knows where, leaving them tied to the floor. A situation Casey was not keen on. Not only was it uncomfortable but it was painfully (literally) boring. </p><p>"Don? Say, Donnie? Donnie...Dontron." He tried to poke him with his shoe. "Donatello!" </p><p>Exasperated, the genius looked up wearily. "What?" </p><p>"Can we talk now? Instead of you avoiding me." </p><p>"I can't avoid you if I'm tied to you." Donnie hissed. "As much as I'd like to." </p><p>"You know what I meant. We have to talk this out. Together. In case we...y'know, don't make it." </p><p>"Way to be dramatic." He said flatly. "But we can. Talk, I mean." He added, as if it wasn't obvious. </p><p>"Good." </p><p>"Sorry I'm not really good with the whole feelings thing." Donnie admitted.  </p><p>"Me neither." They both laughed together. </p><p>"So...can I say it?" </p><p>"I guess so." </p><p>"I like you Don." Casey said softly, once the silence had returned. He didn't want any more awkwardness. He wanted to cut to the chase. </p><p>"No, no you don't." He miserably shook his head. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"You don't like me. Listen to me Casey, so you better zip it. What you're feeling? It's pity. Pity for a mutant. </p><p>and April, as much as I like her, even I know it wouldn't work with me included. I'm not what she wants or what you really want and I've learned to accept that. You both deserve normal humans. Not...well, me." </p><p>Casey scowled, frustration growing. "I don't pity anyone. And I certainly don't pity you. But I do know you're hurting inside. Deep, deep down. But you're just too prideful or stubborn or whatever the fuck-" </p><p>"I'm scared." The sound came out as a whimper, barely audible. </p><p>"You're-" Casey blinked, stunned by that response. "You're scared of, what? Nova?" </p><p>"No, bonehead!" Donnie snapped. "I'm scared of..." He chewed on his lip, analyzing each word carefully in his head. "loving you both. Caring for you and April. Together. And figuring out these feelings. It's difficult to understand. I'm not really sure when or where they came from. They snuck up on me." </p><p>"Same here." </p><p>"You don't understand. I'll never be normal, I'll never be the...one that you'd want. I'm a mutant turtle for Darwin's sake. Same goes for April. She may not be human, but she's human enough." </p><p>"What if you are? What we want, exactly." Casey gave a crooked grin. "We've known you forever, and being a mutant never stopped us from being friends, right? We're special that way. So, can you hear me out? That's all I need." </p><p>Donnie looked away, silent. Casey took it as a response, even with the turtle's hardened expression. </p><p>"I don't understand a lot of things. Heck, I barely understand myself. But I know how I feel. I would never, ever leave you like that guy left Nova. Even if April doesn't feel the same way for us both, I'm still willing to give this whole...thing a shot. If you are. </p><p>"And for the record..." His voice was in its falsetto, a playful tone that made the terrapin's heart swell with unexplained joy. </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"I think you're perfect just the way you are. As cheesy as that sounds." </p><p>He waited for Casey to say something moronic like 'just kidding!' and leave it at that. But...there was nothing. As if he truly meant it. </p><p>"You...do?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the added adrenaline made his heartbeat race and his mind go blank. As if he was in a clouded, dreamlike state. Despite the situation, he couldn't hold back a delighted, and slightly timid grin. </p><p>"I do." He let his finger fall into Donnie's larger green palm, and this time, he didn't flinch away, and instead took it gratefully. Their shared body heat made both hands feel warm and comfortable. Safe, even.  "Don, you're so much more than a mutant turtle. You're...well, you. You..." Their eyes met, and Casey's words disappeared in his throat. "You're my everything. I just wish I realized that sooner." His gaze flickered to the ground guiltily. </p><p>"Instead of our petty feud?" Donnie remarked. </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p>"Thanks though. You're um...well, I care about you too." </p><p>He squeezed his hand. "And ...when we get out of this whole mess- we'll tell her too. April, I mean. I can't imagine this whole thing without her. Right? I mean- obviously no rush." </p><p>"Let's just get out of here first, Jones." </p>
<hr/><p>Dark, cold, and damp were the first words that swarmed April's mind as she entered the mysterious building. Clearly it hadn't been used in years, maybe before she was alive. Or before her dad was alive anyway. </p><p>She had crawled through one of the windows, squeezing past the nearby banister and edging across the catwalk above. All while avoiding looking down or, heck, slipping and falling splat on the concrete. She was a kunoichi, she couldn't risk making clumsy decisions. </p><p>Not when her friends' lives were at stake. </p><p>April had a tendency to overthink. Everyone she knew said this. Mikey had even joked once it was because of her psychic powers that made her brain act this way. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but either way, her mind was stuck in a constant state of worry. Wondering if they were too late. </p><p>If she was going to see them again. </p><p>'There you go again O' Neil. Way to stay positive.' The nagging voice in her head said. 'Clearly Raph's cynicism is rubbing off on you.' </p><p>Gripping her tessen, she let Leo lead the way into the next room. </p><p>"Slash, Pete and Leatherhead are coming from above," He whispered behind him. "Stay close. Don't go running off." </p><p>But then she saw their outlines and lost the rest of Leo's words, all of it coming as muffled nonsense. And when they saw her, any command he rang through was unheard completely. </p><p>There they were. Her boys. </p><p>"April!" </p><p>"Red!" </p><p>"Casey!" She cried out, beyond relieved that they appeared mostly unharmed. She raced towards them and crouched by their sides. "Donnie!" Her two best friends looked at her weakly, but they looked happy to see her too. "Are you guys alright?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she couldn't help it. </p><p>“We’re fine.” Donnie assured her. </p><p>“Can you untie us? I’m gettin’ some serious rope burn, yo. Plus this is kind of humiliating.” </p><p>“Sure thing.”  With a little help from Raph’s sais and Mikey’s kusarigama blade, the ropes were sliced in half. “Talk about a total role reversal.” She joked, kissing both of their cheeks in relief. Both boys blushed profusely, both enjoying the shared attention. </p><p>“Can you walk Don?” Raph asked, noting his swollen ankle. The lean turtle took one step, stumbled backwards, and was caught by both April and Casey. “I’m taking that as a no. Come on, little brother, I gotcha. April, can you take his other side?” The redhead nodded, while Mikey  assisted Casey- who also seemed pretty out of it. “Little help would be great Leo!” </p><p>“Take them to safety.” He commanded. “Far away from here.” The Mutanimals all made a begrudging retreat but the remaining turtles and April stayed back. </p><p>“What about you?” </p><p>“I’ve got to- just trust me.” </p><p>Everyone looked at him, puzzled, waiting for the leader in blue to elaborate further.<br/>
<br/>
“Leo, what do you-” Donnie started, trying to step forward despite April and Raph pulling him back. </p><p>“I can explain, just get out of here.” His voice cracked, echoing through the factory walls. “Trust me. Please. Before she gets here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not so fast, little ones.” the distorted voice said, amber eyes glowing in the darkness. “Leonardo, I hope you haven’t forgotten our deal.” </p><p>“Deal? What deal?” Raphael demanded, locking accusatory eyes at Leonardo who was overwhelmed with shame. </p><p>“What’s this about?” Mikey added.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell them, sweetheart?” Nova crawled towards the blue clad turtle. </p><p>“Sweetheart?” April echoed, revolted. </p><p>“I...made a promise with Nova. Before we came here.” Leo said, looking down to avoid each of their hurt and confused looks. “She would show me where Casey and Donnie were. And she did. That’s how I knew where to go.” He gazed back at Nova with a defiant frown. “On one condition,” </p><p>“That he would stay with me.” Nova said smugly. “Forever.” </p><p>“WHAT!” Everyone sans Leo and Nova yelled, more stunned than outraged from this new information. Raph looked at his older brother for guidance, perhaps thinking this was a joke or a trick. But his brother’s silence said more words than he could have, and Raphael felt his temper rise with every guilty look Leonardo had on his face. </p><p>“Are you out of your shell?”<br/>
“Leo, you can’t do this dude!” </p><p>Memories flooded through the red clad turtle’s eyes, fury growing by the second.</p><p>“Too late.” She chuckled. “The decision is final. Now all of you better leave this place, before I lose my temper again.” </p><p>“Never!” Raph growled, holding his sais tightly. “He ain’t going with you, princess. All of us are leaving.”</p><p>“On the contrary, Leonardo promised he would stay with me forever. Isn’t that right?”  </p><p>“No, Leo!” Donnie tried to stand on his feet, only to collapse into Casey’s arms.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re seriously gonna go with her?” Casey demanded. “After everything she’s done?” </p><p>“Of course he is. He already did.”</p><p>Raph made a noise that sounded like a mix of a growl and a roar, ready to properly give Leo a beating for once again, breaking his promise.</p><p>The worst part, Leo had noted, was watching April and Mikey’s shared horrified expressions. As if they were too heartbroken to speak. </p><p>“That’s right, I did say that Nova.”  Leo’s pupils switched to pure white. “It’s a good thing I didn’t say I would stay with you forever then. I only said I would go with you. Didn’t actually specify how long I’d stay.” And lifted his shin to her jaw with a mighty roar. Pleased with himself for thinking of such a quick loophole, he backed up, reached for a smoke bomb provided by Mikey and threw it to the ground. “Now let’s go!”  </p><p>The last thing they all saw was a furious Nova disappearing with a puff of smoke and light. </p><p>“As a leader, you must be prepared to make sacrifices for the sake of completing your mission. No matter the cost.”</p><p>Sometimes the best sacrifices were simply a hasty retreat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure when I'll update this next- I'm sort of going through writer's block atm so I can't promise when <br/>oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Final Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a somewhat satisfying conclusion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home. Safe in the sewers where he most belonged. Tucked away in his bed, a place he seldom visited unless he was on the verge of passing out. And this was one of those moments. Donatello hadn't remembered falling asleep, but even in his drowsy state, he recognized the comfortable tatami mat underneath him, wrapped in warm blankets against his skin, pressing against him like a comforting hug. He could hear voices from the other room, but he was too lethargic to think of moving. Especially considering his ankle appeared to be already bandaged and therefore unable to move even if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Splinter's soothing voice was heard, and instantly Donnie felt safe and secure, like he was a tot again. "They will not need the healing hands this time. Thankfully." Donnie could imagine his father twitching his nose or stroking his long beard as he thought. "Rest is the best medicine for them now. However it might be wise to keep watch."</p>
<p>"We'll take turns watching them." The warm tone of his eldest brother in blue confirmed, his voice muffled but still audible. "Their injuries aren't fatal. Thank God we came just in the nick of time."</p>
<p>"And you thought of that loophole. I really thought you were going to go with her!" April said.</p>
<p>"Come on guys, and here I thought you had some faith in me. April, do you mind taking the first shift?"</p>
<p>"Not at all."</p>
<p>"Can I go after April?" Mikey's hyperactive voice chimed in, bouncing across the walls and ringing through his ears.</p>
<p>"I mean, if you really just wanna watch them sleep." The final voice said, this time belonging to Raph, who sounded gruff as usual but with a hint of amusement. "It might be pretty boring."</p>
<p>The voices faded as Donnie slowly drifted back to sleep. Arms wrapped around his plastron and instantly he felt at peace, believing this tender embrace was from April. The sweet scent of strawberries, sweat and axe body spray.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait. What was that last part?</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes blinked twice, bleary and still confused. He turned his head to see who was really holding onto him, and let out a shriek of horror when he lay his eyes on them.</p>
<p>Curled up and neatly bandaged by the ribs was Casey Jones, fast asleep, messy jet black bangs covering his eyes and looking strangely endearing.</p>
<p>Ignoring the last part, he gently tried to nudge Casey's noodle arms away from him. The shift in movement caused the teenager to wake up almost immediately.</p>
<p>"Casey!" Donnie hissed.</p>
<p>"Ugh...what time is it?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with one arm. He didn't seem troubled that they were spooning each other, in fact, he lay his head back on Donnie's carapace as if this was a perfectly normal thing to do between two friends.</p>
<p>"Oh good, you're awake!"</p>
<p>Their heads turned to face April, who was smiling with relief and holding two mugs of tea. She set them down, and took a seat on the bed. Her long red hair was cascading down her shoulders, covered in dirt and filth but still looking beautiful to both boys. "Splinter managed to patch you guys good as new. We were all supposed to take turns watching you guys but..." She chuckled. "I'll let the others know that we don't have to anymore. Are you hungry? Do you need more blankets?" Pausing, "Sorry, I'm totally rambling right now." Donnie opened his mouth, but she continued. "Your ankle should be fine, you just need to use this crutch for a week or so."</p>
<p>"Alright,"</p>
<p>"Thanks Doctor Red," Casey croaked, taking one of the mugs gratefully. "And my ribs?"</p>
<p>"Only one of them is broken." She reported. "The others are just bruised."</p>
<p>"Hey, not bad."</p>
<p>Donatello's mind was spinning, still not quite processing everything. "Uh, quick question. Why are we," He gestured to himself and Casey. "in the same bed?"</p>
<p>"You only have one bed in your room." April said with a casual shrug. "And I thought it would be more comfy. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>He looked down, embarrassed. He would never admit that he was <em>was </em>more comfortable sharing a bed with Casey. And something inside him told him Casey felt exactly the same, judging by his sly smile.</p>
<p>Donnie grinned sheepishly, hoping his blush wasn't visible. "It's fine, don't worry."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're all good here Red. Thanks for checking on us."</p>
<p>"No problem. This is great!" April perked up. "Well I'll just tell the guys you're both awake-"</p>
<p>"Wait!" Casey and Donnie exclaimed together, stopping the psychic girl from leaving the room. Puzzled, she plopped back on the bed.</p>
<p>"I- we need to talk." Casey said, obviously taking Donnie's anxious look as a cue to keep talking. "And we can't have this talk without the three of us in here. So I figured we just rip the bandaid off."</p>
<p>"Or we could wait until we're not high off pain meds to talk about this." Don grumbled.</p>
<p>"Just trust me D. I got this."</p>
<p>"Go on," She said. What's on your mind?"</p>
<p>"We had this discussion. While we were held captive by a lizard lady. I mean she wasn't with us when we were talking, that would be a little weird. We both said a lot of things..."</p>
<p>"Casey?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Are you going somewhere with this?" April asked, clearly impatient but enjoying his failed attempt at stalling.</p>
<p>"Right, my bad. I'm just trying to figure out how exactly to say this. You know how we like you? As in ...like you a lot. Which is why we supposably hate each other."</p>
<p>"Supposedly." Donnie corrected under his breath.</p>
<p>April's face fell. "I mean...yeah I noticed. I wasn't sure what to do. And whenever you two were arguing, I sort of panicked. I felt like it was my fault every time."</p>
<p>"But it wasn't. So don't go blaming yourself, Red. Please." Casey's hazel eyes stared into her aqua blue ones. "The whole point of this rambling is we haven't been completely honest. With ourselves...and with you."</p>
<p>April expected Donnie to chime in, but he stayed silent.</p>
<p>"I like Donnie." He said, the weight lifting off his shoulders. "I'm bi, he's bi and you're..."</p>
<p>"Pan." She supplied, giggling.</p>
<p>"And we support you completely."</p>
<p>Donnie's solemn expression shifted to a shy, genuine smile.</p>
<p>"Don?" She took the quiet turtle's hand, making sure he had a say in this too. "What about you?"</p>
<p>"I like him back." His voice sounded soft, but firm. "That's why we drove each other crazy. Turns out that being kidnapped by a deranged mutant is a good time to confess your feelings." </p>
<p>April grinned ear to ear. "That's really awesome for you guys! Finally you all sorted this out. Just wish the circumstances could have been better."</p>
<p>"That's not all," Casey said, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Clearing his throat, sparing one last hopeful glance at a nervous Donatello, he continued, "We still really like you, Red. That's the only part that hasn't changed."</p>
<p>"Both of you?" She repeated. They both nodded.</p>
<p>"We like each other and you."</p>
<p>"As in ...the three of us together. In a relationship."</p>
<p>"Now we know you don't feel the same way and it would be kinda complicated but..."</p>
<p>They could see the gears turning in April's head. A mixture of pure confusion but also amusement.</p>
<p>"Who said I didn't like you?"</p>
<p>"Red, you don't have to..."</p>
<p>"Now would be a good time to listen. It's my turn to talk." She smirked, playfully taking both of their hands.  "I never said I didn't like you dorks. I was just sick of you two fighting all the time." She stopped herself with a frown. "When you two went missing, I was so scared. I thought I lost you both and that was the moment when I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without you two."</p>
<p>"April..." Donnie looked touched and his chocolate brown eyes were glassy, but he was smiling with pure joy.</p>
<p>"So...what you're saying is, you like us too?" Casey gave a crooked grin.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, April leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against. When they pulled away, Donnie looked at them slyly.</p>
<p>"I think that answers your question, Case." He teased.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I like you guys too." April whispered. "We don't have to decide this all tonight. Dating and everything. But I'm glad we at least talked about this." She took Donnie's hand, nuzzling it softly.</p>
<p>Hazel eyes met mahogany with each stolen glance that the two boys shared. April wasn't quite sure which one had moved first, but her heart fluttered the second their lips encountered. It was short and sweet, but perfect in her eyes.</p>
<p>Their cuddling didn't last very long unfortunately. The door barged open with a loud clang, causing the trio to break apart immediately.  Michelangelo stumbled in, clumsily holding a huge pot of hot soup. "Special delivery to the patients!" He cheered.  "I got your text April," He set the pot down on Donnie's desk. "So I made my world famous Pizza Noodle Soup lickity split!"</p>
<p>"Careful," Raphael warned as he followed his eager little brother. "You don't wanna cause any more damage to them with that shit..." He froze, trailing off as he looked at what was in front of him. Unfortunately for Casey, Donnie and April, he wasn't reacting to Mikey's disgusting soup.</p>
<p>April was currently squeezed in between Casey and Donnie, as if they were in the middle of something. Raph's blank stare appeared more comical with his wide opened mouth, and each of the trio sharing the same mortified expression of horror. All but Mikey, who seemed brighter by the second.</p>
<p>"Aw, you guys are doing a little cuddle party!" His eyes lit up. "Hugs are the best medicine, brah. And look, you all fit in Donnie's bed! You both already look way better now! Though Casey looks a bit red..."</p>
<p>"I think we know why." Raph snorted. "Come on Mike, now that we know they're okay, we can leave."</p>
<p>"But I wanna join the cuddle party."</p>
<p>"No you don't." Donnie said behind gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Raph winced. "You really don't."</p>
<p>Mikey pouted. "Ugh, fine." He stalked away dramatically, while Raph stayed by the doorway with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you to it." He said, walking backwards out the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The days had passed as slow as molasses without any of the trio mentioning their current relationship status. Not that they really needed to. Raph was already aware, and Mikey had simply found out shortly after the initial innocent confusion. And Leo...well none of them had really seen him. It was as though the leader was avoiding everyone.</p>
<p>Donnie, using his crutch for balance hobbled towards his lab, frustrated by the lack of mobility and how /slow/ his recovery was. Even compared to Casey's.</p>
<p>'At least my arms are working,' He thought bitterly to himself, tinkering away at another project. His head was still spinning with thoughts of April and Casey and whatever the future held for the three of them. Reaching for a wrench with one arm, he lost his balance and dropped the crutch with his other hand. It clattered loudly to the ground, and the noise only further irritated him. He cursed to himself, ignoring the approaching footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>"It's hard, isn't it?" Leo picked up the crutch and handed it to his brother. He too was using his own crutch for assistance. "Look," He grinned cheekily. "we match."</p>
<p>"Thanks." He accepted it gratefully. "You don't have to use yours just to make me feel better though."</p>
<p>"I'm not." He said with a shrug. "My leg was acting up again, so I decided to let it rest. It always starts aching when I'm stressed..."</p>
<p>Of course. Shredder's attack all those years ago had done permanent damage. He had recovered remarkably, but the lasting effects were still there, even subtly. How could he have been so stupid?</p>
<p>Donnie's face fell, immediately filled with guilt at such a thoughtless comment. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"</p>
<p>He laughed. "Relax, I rarely use it now. Today was just a rough day." He glanced at his leg, then back at Donnie. "So how are /you/ feeling?"</p>
<p>"Fine I guess." Donnie admitted. "It's just a sprain..."</p>
<p>"that Nova did..." He finished. "This was all my fault."</p>
<p>"Leo, it wasn't your fault. Without your quick thinking, Casey and I would have probably been killed."</p>
<p>"If I hadn't trusted her in the first place, none of this would have happened. If I hadn't let my own feelings for Nova cloud my judgement. And if I hadn't lied to you...or said those awful things. The list goes on about how much I fucked up." He shifted his gaze back to the floor, ashamed. "I should be the one apologizing, not you. I don't think your inventions are bullshit. They're brilliant. You're brilliant, Donnie. So very brilliant and brave.</p>
<p>You, Raph and Mikey are the best things in my life. I'm proud to be your brother." He swallowed. "And I can't stress how sorry I am. For everything I said and did." He closed his eyes, preparing for his brother to turn away.</p>
<p>But he didn't. He smiled, wrapping his brother in a secure hug which lingered for a long time.</p>
<p>"I...appreciate you apologizing Leo." He murmured. "It'll take some time to process everything- especially considering this seems to be a pattern with you falling in love with people with questionable morals." Leo looked away in embarrassment. "But I could never hate you."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Do you forgive me?"</p>
<p>Donnie hesitated. "Not yet. Like I said, it'll take some time. We're cool though. And I'm proud to be your brother too."</p>
<p>Leo frowned, but nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>"Yo Donnie!" Casey and April collectively sprinted into the room, hand in hand. "You won't believe this!" He skidded to a halt as he watched the two brothers move away from their hug. "Sorry, we're totally interrupting, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"Not at all." Leo assured them both kindly. To Donnie, he said, "Talk to you later?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Thanks Leo." Donnie smiled softly, joining his partners. "So, what's this about?"</p>
<p>"Red hasn't listened to any of the Electric Skullz!" Casey exclaimed.</p>
<p>"What!"</p>
<p>"I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll-"</p>
<p>"We've gotta listen to every single album. Right now." said Donnie. "Come on,"</p>
<p>"Babe, you're gonna love this-"</p>
<p>"It's so good!"</p>
<p>"I believe you." April rolled her eyes fondly.</p>
<p>The trio left, leaving a lone Leo inside the lab. He wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Babe?" He repeated. "Wait a second. That must mean..."</p>
<p>He grinned, connecting the dots shortly after the harsh guitar riff entered his eardrums. "Wow, I really didn't see that coming."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all it's over<br/>yes there will probably be a sequel <br/>probably but for now i need to sleep for ten thousand years</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bonus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn't a chapter, just a lil thank you to everyone who commented, gave kudos, read and shared this story! I really didn't expect anyone to like this at all, and I'm beyond grateful for the love and support.</p><p>Special thanks to everyone in the dancing dorks Discord server for yelling at me to finish this and bring endless love and support every time I had writer's block. y'all the real OGs.</p><p> </p><p>HUGE thank you to my dear friend Cal for the lovely cover art, which I used for both my Wattpad book of Frostbite and the fanfiction.net cover. Follow them on instagram @kitty.cal.cal or on tumblr @tmntdoneright.</p><p> </p><p>Till next time!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>